


ablativos absolutos

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, chavales idiotas que son idiotas, y que no tienen ni idea de sentimientos, y todo esto narrado en un fic interminable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un graznido le advierte de la llegada de Chainsaw, garras que se le cierran alrededor del hombro y un libro sobre guerras que queda olvidado encima del escritorio.</p><p>—Voy a hacerte una casa en condiciones —dice Ronan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ablativos absolutos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Absolute Ablatives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308243) by [Luz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz/pseuds/Luz)



> este fic es una basura :))))))) gracias a charlie por leerlo, tho. y por betear. y por animarme, así en general. GRACIAS BB ((((CHARLIE)))))

 

 

 

La idea lo asalta mientras busca oraciones subordinadas en “La guerra de las Galias”. Tiene el lápiz martillando un ritmo acelerado en la esquina del libro y la punta de la lengua apretujada entre los dientes. No se da cuenta de que no está prestando atención hasta que la idea no repta por los rincones de su mente y florece en mitad de páginas manchadas con la sangre de Vercingetórix.

Ronan se echa hacia atrás y piensa: la jaula de Chainsaw es una mierda. Piensa: mis sueños sólo valen mierda y barrotes. Piensa: a lo mejor yo valgo lo mismo.

Echa un vistazo por la ventana y repara en los círculos dibujados en el aparcamiento, todos del color del vinilo y de las malas decisiones. Estar a segundos de perder el control del BMW mientras él ríe y ríe y ríe por encima del olor a goma quemada.

Un graznido le advierte de la llegada de Chainsaw, garras que se le cierran alrededor del hombro y un libro sobre guerras que queda olvidado encima del escritorio.

—Voy a hacerte una casa en condiciones —dice Ronan.

Por una vez, cuando dice _hacerte_ no quiere decir _soñarte_.

 

 

 

A los cinco años, Niall le pone una flauta en las manos, lo mete en un coche nuevo junto a Declan y lo deja en una escuela de música. Con el cabello rizado cayéndole sobre la frente, le dice _vas a aprender lo que es ser irlandés_ y _ya verás cómo te lo pasas genial_. El sol le da en los ojos azules y su sonrisa es eterna como la Historia, una mirada cómplice sólo entre Ronan y él.

Un segundo en el que no existe nadie más en el mundo.

Y con un parpadeo, los ojos de su padre se trasladan a otro lugar, un sitio remoto a miles de kilómetros de aquella escuela de música y de sus hijos que tanto se parecen a él. Sin siquiera mirar a Declan, Niall se monta de nuevo en el coche y se aleja con el descuido de quien tiene el mundo a sus pies.

Al Ronan de cinco años le da lo mismo ser o no irlandés, ser o no católico, ser o no un ser humano normal.

El Ronan de cinco años sólo quiere ser el hijo favorito de Niall Lynch.

—No te va a gustar —le dice Declan antes de entrar—. Es super aburrido —Y con la desgana de un niño de seis años, añade— Papá es lo peor.

Ésa es la primera vez que Ronan se pega con su hermano.

 

 

 

Gansey lo ve entrar por la puerta y ahoga un alarido. Parece un nerd con las gafas así puestas, como si necesitase una cadena de cuentas que se las sujetara alrededor del cuello para no perderlas. Gansey es un anciano en la piel de un muchacho. Ronan se reiría si no fuera porque tiene los dientes asiendo una bolsita de clavos.

—No sé qué piensas hacer con eso, pero _no_.

A Ronan una de las cejas le sube hasta el cielo. Apoya la tabla de madera en la pared y escupe la bolsita sin reparos, viendo cómo se estrella contra el suelo. Ése es Ronan, el que lo hace todo a golpes. El que cierra de un portazo y lanza los platos al fregadero y en lugar de un buenos días hunde el puño en la mejilla de quien le mire mal.

—Dick —empieza porque Gansey tiene el cabello revuelto y marcas de bolígrafo en la frente—, la ignorancia es una bendición.

Una figura se materializa a su lado y Ronan intenta no dar un respingo del susto, pero Noah no le presta atención y en su lugar se inclina para tocar la madera, los dedos desenfocados y fríos como el hielo.

Gansey se cruza de brazos.

—En tu caso, la ignorancia nunca es una bendición, Lynch.

Ronan le regala una sonrisa de las que se curvan un poco hacia el infierno.

—Te prometo que no voy a destruir la casa, ni va a morir nadie.

—Demasiado tarde para eso —canturrea Noah, distraído.

Ronan le dedica un gruñido por encima del hombro.

—Los poltergeists no cuentan.

Gansey bufa. Noah alza una ceja. Chainsaw grazna.

—Los poltergeists siempre cuentan —dice Noah con tranquilidad.

 

 

 

Las fases del luto son curiosas. Progresivas. Son un primer momento de decir que está bien, que no necesita manos condescendientes sobre el hombro ni palabras de lástima en los oídos. Es la calma con la que Ronan se pone el traje y se ajusta la corbata con el nudo mal hecho. La gente le dice: lo siento. Le dice: mi más sentido pésame. No han conocido a su padre en la vida y le dicen: era un gran hombre.

Ronan les dice a todos que cierren la puta boca.

El segundo momento es a solas. Después de que Gansey le ponga una mano en el hombro tras el funeral y gentilmente le impida entrar en casa para ver a su madre, para hacer las maletas. Después de que Declan le clave los dedos en el brazo y le diga que el testamento de Niall ponía esto y aquello y que a dónde se cree que va. Después de que Ronan le grite a Declan en la cara, empujándole las palabras por la nariz, empujándole el cuerpo hacia un lado.

El segundo momento es Ronan en la habitación de Niall, donde lo vio soñar con el día de su nacimiento, sangre en la cara blanca y pétalos morados en los ojos. Ronan hundiendo el puño en la pared el día de su funeral, sangre en el gotelé blanco y huellas moradas floreciendo como pétalos en sus nudillos.

Y luego está el final (el principio). Es como un edificio desplomándose a cámara lenta, un ataque de ansiedad bajo las uñas.

Gansey le da una habitación en Monmouth y baja a hablar con Declan sobre corazones rotos y promesas de mejora y muchas otras patrañas que ningún Lynch es capaz de creerse a estas alturas. 

Ronan se encierra en el baño un momento, se lava la cara y respira hondo. Cuando se mira en el espejo no ve a Ronan, sino a Niall. Niall, escondido, en la comisura de los labios, en las pestañas oscuras, en el cabello que se riza detrás de sus orejas.

Ronan respira hondo una vez más. Coge la innecesaria maquinilla de Gansey. Hace desaparecer a Niall Lynch poco a poco.

 

 

 

Chainsaw no parece convencida, pero eso es porque Ronan se ha clavado tres astillas en el imposible intervalo de un minuto. Ella grazna y él le gruñe.

—Tú no estás haciendo nada, pájaro, así que no te quejes.

Chainsaw lo mira con un ojo y luego con el otro, vuela por la habitación y se entretiene con abrirle la cartera para robar monedas. Tiene una impresionante colección de cosas que brillan escondidas en el fondo de la papelera de Ronan. Gansey sospecha que muchas son robadas.

Con dedos torturados, Ronan intenta serruchar otro trozo de madera siguiendo su propia línea marcada a lápiz. Recta y elegante. No como el resultado final, en el que parece que alguien ha intentado darle un bocado a la tabla.

Vaya mierda.

—Qué arte —dice Adam desde la puerta, la lengua goteando sarcasmo. El muy tirillas ha vuelto a colarse forzando las bisagras.

Ronan le enseña los dientes y casi se serrucha un dedo.

Adam se acerca para observar, las cejas transparentes arqueadas de la diversión.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer, Parrish? —masculla Ronan y dice _Parrish_ como quien dice _Satán_.

Seguro que tiene un turno en el taller. O en el sitio de las pinturas. O vendiendo diccionarios. En cualquier lugar en el que le paguen lo suficiente como para que se sienta digno entre chavales que no saben valorar el dinero. Ronan ha escuchado la diatriba miles de veces; ya le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, pero está ahí. En esa carpeta dentro de Ronan que reza “Parrish”.

Adam coge una de las tablas y la observa con ojos entrecerrados. Son de ese azul tormentoso, los ojos de Adam Parrish. Azul de ultramar, un poco opaco y un poco brillante y un poco alienígena. Adam Parrish es de otro planeta y nadie puede convencer a Ronan de lo contrario.

—Esta tabla tiene una pinta horrible —dice con ese acento sureño que le hace pensar a Ronan en miel pegada al paladar—. Lo tuyo no son las manualidades.

Ronan saca los colmillos y termina de cortar la madera en una perfecta y sorprendente línea recta.

—Gansey no está aquí —ladra, fijándose en las manos de Adam. Están sanas, sin parches de piel cortada por el tacto del viento. No se han clavado ninguna astilla—. Y yo estoy ocupado así que ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Adam hace un sonido similar a _mmmm_ , como si estuviera ponderando algo.

—Lo mismo vengo a ver a Noah.

Adam no viene a ver a Noah. Ni siquiera Noah viene a ver a Noah.

(En ocasiones Ronan se detiene frente a la estrecha puerta de la tercera habitación, frente a la cama por deshacer y al polvo acumulado sobre la tal-vez-imprenta que se resguarda en la esquina, allá lejos. Dentro huele a nada, huele a frío, huele a muerte.)

—¡Noah! —chilla Ronan, más por oír su voz retumbando en las paredes que por echar una mano. Sólo le contesta Chainsaw con un graznido de _kerah_. Pasan un par de segundos y Ronan sonríe con malicia—. Casper no está en casa.

(Ronan sabe mucho de secretos. Él tiene un buen alijo, un buen alijo que probablemente se lleve a la tumba, como Niall Lynch antes que él. Se pregunta si es algo de familia, lo de los secretos que duelen en lo más hondo, los secretos del infinito y el universo contenidos en la mente de una persona.

Ronan sabe mucho de secretos y hay uno justo ahí, escondido en el rabillo del ojo de Adam Parrish.)

—¿Te ayudo? —dice el muy cabrón. Las palabras más hipócritas que ha dicho en la vida.

A Ronan algo le hace cosquillas en el pecho y se lo guarda para más tarde.

—No —dice, porque esto es cosa suya, porque Chainsaw es su responsabilidad. Porque Adam tiene las mejillas demasiado delicadas y enrojecidas del viento y si Ronan las ve encenderse del esfuerzo le va a dar un ataque al corazón.

Adam no lo mira mientras asiente a nadie en particular y se gira para largarse como el cobarde que está convencido de que es. Lo mismo de eso se alimenta Adam Parrish cuando llega a fin de mes, de la baja autoestima y un pasado que le da vergüenza.

A Ronan se le escapa un suspiro irritado desde lo más hondo. Le duelen las manos y le pican las muñecas y Chainsaw lo ha mordido tres veces en lo que va de día.

—Eh, Parrish, tengo hambre —dice con los ojos fijos en la tabla de madera que acaba de cortar—. ¿Quieres ir a, no sé, estrellarnos en ese Hondayota tuyo?

Adam se gira y el cabello le cae sobre la cara.

Vaya mierda.

—He venido a pie —dice—. Así que vas a hacer de chófer.

Ronan grazna como Chainsaw, deja caer el serrucho y coge la cazadora mientras adelanta a Adam a base de zancadas.

Adam se ríe un poco a sus espaldas.

 

 

 

A los diez años, Niall lo sube a la camioneta y le dice que va a enseñarle a conducir. El valle es extenso y las vacas están pastando bien lejos, y Niall Lynch ríe eterno mientras le abrocha a Ronan el cinturón y le señala botones e iconos que no tienen sentido. En retrospectiva, Niall le dice alguna que otra cosa mal, pero Ronan se cree todo lo que su padre le cuenta, así que asiente y cierra los puños alrededor del volante.

Cinco años más tarde, Niall se planta en casa con un BMW negro como el carbón. Le dice a Ronan: éste es mío, chaval. Le dice: Declan ya sabe que no lo puede tocar. Le dice: así que que no se entere tu hermano cuando lo cojas tú.

Si Ronan recordase lo que es tenerle lástima a alguien, probablemente sentiría lástima por Declan.

(Pero Declan lo coge del codo tras la misa y le dice: _Matthew es una mentira,_ tu _mentira_ , y se va derecho al Volvo, dejándolo en la furia y el dolor y la duda entre si Matthew es la encarnación del hermano que Ronan nunca tuvo o del hermano que Ronan nunca fue.)

 

 

 

Esto es lo que no ocurre:

Adam y Ronan se pasan la comida sin discutir. Adam le permite pagar la cuenta. Ronan se traga su disfuncional forma de reaccionar con la limonada. Se anima a estirar el brazo por encima de la mesa y a tocar los dedos de Adam.

Adam enrosca la mano en las pulseras de Ronan.

El mundo se detiene cuando respiran a la vez.

Pero eso no es lo que ocurre, así que Ronan se termina la pizza fría mientras Adam sale ofendido por la puerta.

 

 

 

Cuando eran pequeños, Matthew se hinchaba a chocolate y a besos de Aurora. Ella le contaba las historias más ingenuas y felices que se le ocurrían porque a lo mejor eso es lo que hacen los sueños que imitan la perfección. Se cuentan cuentos y comen chocolate.

Aurora le dijo a Matthew una noche que “Ronan” significaba “pequeña foca”. Declan se pasó una semana entera burlándose de Ronan hasta que Niall lo cogió en brazos y le dijo muy suave al oído: ¿sabes la historia de los rónáns, pequeña foca?

Porque a lo mejor eso es lo que los soñadores hacen. Se cuentan historias de mentira mientras viven en la horrible realidad.

 

 

 

Gansey lo observa desde donde está intentando pegar un balcón de cartón a una casa de su maqueta de Henrietta. Las gafas se le resbalan por la nariz y el ceño se le frunce de forma cómica.

—¿De verdad que no quieres ayuda?

Ronan está intentando someter unos cuantos clavos a base de martillazos con ojos cerrados. En trozos de madera desiguales. Con los dedos llenos de tiritas. Necesita toda la ayuda del mundo.

—De verdad —repite, terco.

Chainsaw se arregla las plumas en lugar de importarle en lo más mínimo el que Ronan se esté esforzando por ella. La muy ingrata.

Desde la esquina del Nino’s de mentira, Gansey parece un padre preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro de que se hace así?

Ronan deja el martillo porque está muy cerca de martillarse el ojo. O los dedos. O peor, lanzarlo a la maqueta de los cojones. Pone los brazos en jarras (se clava otra astilla) y mira a Gansey.

A lo mejor no impresiona lo suficiente estando en camiseta de The Who sin mangas y gayumbos, o a lo mejor la expresión de Gansey siempre es así a las cuatro de la mañana de un domingo.

—El tutorial de YouTube nunca me fallaría, Dickie.

Gansey bufa y se vuelve a su dichoso balcón, probablemente hecho a base de la cajita de la pasta de dientes que han tenido que comprar con las prisas. Ronan intenta regresar a su trabajo, pero es mirar la casa inclinada a un lado con bordes que recuerdan a trampas para osos y pierde las ganas de hacer nada.

—Joder.

Coge la casa, la tira a la basura y se encierra en su habitación.

La música sale expedida de sus auriculares como el agua caliente a presión.

Vaya idea más estúpida.

 

 

 

Los dedos enormes de Kavinsky se le clavan en el cuello y Ronan quiere ladrarle que apriete, que no se corte, que cierre los puños alrededor de su tráquea _sí justo así_ y lo transforme en una pintura de azul y blanco y morado.

Kavinsky está pálido y decrépito, pero aún en los sueños conserva ese aire a refugiado de pómulos prominentes y ojos hundidos e inocencia robada.

—Eres una mierda, Lynch —dice, pero su voz no suena a la voz de Kavinsky. Suena mucho más familiar, mucho más cercana. Como si viniera de los propios labios de Ronan—. Una puta mierda.

No es de extrañar.

La persona que más odia a Ronan Lynch, al fin y al cabo, es Ronan Lynch.

 

 

 

Persephone dijo antes de morir que todas las grandes cosas vienen en juegos de tres. Ronan no está muy seguro de si eso es verdad, incluso tras haber oído a Gwenllian canturreando lo mismo con la boca llena de cacahuetes con mostaza y el cabello largo recogido en una trenza.

Pero ahora se sienta en misa y oye _in nomine patri et fili et spiritus sancti_ y piensa en el número tres y el secreto que se esconde entre sus pliegues.

Ronan tiene tres amigos (Gansey, Adam y Noah). Tiene tres detenciones policiales en su historial (por correr con el BMW, por beber en la vía pública, por liarse a tortas con un padre maltratador). Tiene tres sueños secretos que no contará ni bajo tortura (todos calientes e incómodos y dolorosos, y todos sobre Adam Parrish).

Ronan es el segundo de tres hermanos que deberían haber sido dos. Una tríada que ahora se sienta en un banco de iglesia y se mezcla con fervientes católicos. Tres hermanos: un político, un poeta y un artesano.

—Para Sócrates sólo había tres tipos de personas, Ronan —decía Niall Lynch, el nombre “Ronan” pronunciado como quien dice “Niño Salvaje”—. Los políticos, los poetas y los artesanos.

Allí sentado mientras la gente comulga, Ronan piensa en lo mucho que odia a Sócrates.

Declan siempre ha sido más pragmático. Para él el número tres sólo se limita a un conjunto de cosas, todas ellas advertencias en luces de neón.

—Las causas de la muerte de nuestro siglo —le dice antes de levantarse para comulgar—. Cáncer, corazón y coche.

Declan dice “cáncer, corazón y coche” del mismo modo en el que dice “mi hermano Ronan”.

Persephone dijo antes de morir que todas las grandes cosas vienen en juegos de tres. Ronan mira la estatua de la Virgen María y piensa: menuda mentira.

 

 

 

Intento número dos:

Ronan se vuelve al Walmart, arrasa en la sección de ferretería y empuja una caja llena de tablas de madera dentro del maletero del BMW. Se coloca tras el volante, pone dubstep a todo trapo y se lanza a la carretera como si fuera a correr el Gran Premio de Mónaco.

A medio camino, Noah se materializa a su lado meneando la cabeza al son de la música.

—Pensé que habías desistido —dice sin siquiera mirar dentro de las bolsas en el asiento trasero.

Ronan adelanta a un monovolumen lleno de niños y ancianos y padres amargados.

—Y yo pensé que estabas de retiro espiritual.

Noah bufa, se ríe un poco a su pesar, suspira aunque no necesite respirar.

—No entiendo por qué le caes bien a Cabeswater.

Ronan adelanta un coche de gama alta que claramente grita _gilipollas integral_ (léase, un Mercedes) de algún otro estudiante de Aglionby. No se fija en quién es mientras enseña el dedo corazón, orgulloso.

Él tampoco sabe por qué le cae bien a Cabeswater, la verdad.

 

 

 

Ronan no es un poeta, pero si lo fuera, probablemente se describiría en versos libres, de ésos que se rompen en mitad de las palabras y que más que poesía, parecen frases anárquicas. Una pataleta de alguien que se cree escritor y que considera que la rima y la métrica pueden irse a tomar por culo.

_una pesadilla,_  
un cuervo sin alas,  
las ganas de llorar cuando nadie  
te ve 

Pero Ronan no es un poeta y su existencia nunca sería un buen poema. Una buena historia.

Un buen final.

 

 

 

Instrumentos que Declan Lynch puede tocar: el piano, el bodhrán y (muy aceptablemente) el arpa celta.

Instrumentos que Matthew Lynch puede tocar: el buzuki, la guitarra y (menos aceptablemente que Declan) el arpa celta. Mantener fuera del alcance de los órganos de iglesia para impedir sordera prematura.

Instrumentos que Ronan Lynch puede tocar (pero que se niega a hacerlo): el violín, la flauta y (mejor que Niall Lynch jamás pudo) la gaita. Mantener fuera del alcance de los órganos de iglesia para impedir Bach a todo trapo e implosión de ventanales de colores.

 

 

 

El ritmo del serrucho es constante. O lo mismo lo que es constante es el ritmo de las cervezas que aparecen y desaparecen en su mesa de trabajo. Ronan no está llevando la cuenta y desde su puesto de avanzadilla en un taburete, Chainsaw tampoco.

Adam, no obstante, no aparta la mirada del serrucho, incluso cuando intenta fingir que está ocupado con los deberes de latín.

—Vas a perder una mano —acaba diciendo por encima de tanto serruchar— y antes de llamar a una ambulancia, me voy a reír de ti.

Ronan alza una ceja. Seguro que Adam ya le ha quitado el móvil y tiene el pulgar preventivamente sobre el número nueve del teclado táctil.

Echa otro trago.

Menos mal que Gansey no está.

—Vuelve a leer a César, que es super divertido —dice, más que nada porque no lo es. Al menos no cuando es la décima octava vez que envía a sus arqueros al otro lado del monte a espiar a los galos—. No vaya a ser que catees.

Adam Parrish cateando. Eso no ocurre ni en los sueños más divertidos de Ronan.

El muchacho bufa desde la cama de Gansey. Lo mismo deberían invertir en un dichoso sofá antes de que el mundo se acabe, que con su suerte puede ser dentro de dos minutos. Aunque no hay nada más entretenido que ver a Adam echado sobre una cama deshecha.

( _Entretenido_ no es la palabra ni de lejos)

Chainsaw grazna. Ronan casi se sale de la línea otra vez.

—Lo dicho —repite Adam—, cuando te cortes la mano me voy a reír.

A Ronan no le importaría en absoluto que Adam se riera, pero aún así deja la botella de cerveza a un lado y se predispone a terminar de serrar.

 

 

 

Blue Sargent grita su nombre desde el otro lado del aparcamiento y Ronan se encuentra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una monstruosidad de medio metro y color púrpura. La monstruosidad de medio metro es Sargent. El color púrpura es algo así como un jersey demasiado largo, barra vestido, de cinco telas diferentes. Y al menos siete cremalleras a la vista de diferente grosor.

—Eh —dice ella con la finura de un elefante en una cacharrería—, ¿qué tal?

Ronan carga la bolsa de comida en el maletero.

—Ese “qué tal” me suena a “necesito un favor” —gruñe. Una manzana casi sale rodando hacia el suelo—. ¿Qué quieres, gusano?

Blue no parece en absoluto impresionada. Eso está bien; la gente fácilmente impresionable cuando de Ronan se trata es aburrida y mediocre. Pero no Blue Sargent. Blue Sargent lleva una navaja en el bolso y puede cruzar lagos mágicos con sus botas del mercadillo.

La chica balancea dos bolsas del super que tienen que pesar el triple que ella. Muy en contra de sus ideales, Ronan le arranca una de las manos.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa? —dice Blue innecesariamente mientras él carga la bolsa junto a la suya.

Ronan la ve soltar la última bolsa (demasiados yogures, dios) dentro del maletero.

—Sube —le dice, cerrando de un portazo el baúl y dando zancadas hasta el asiento del conductor.

Sargent es buena copiloto. Ve los mejores sitios para aparcar, no suele entablar conversación a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y en lugar de decirle que cambie la música, simplemente le baja el volumen. Y ya.

A Ronan no le cae mal Blue.

(Pero el problema es que ella puede tener lo que él no. Puede tener manos en los codos de muchachos alienígenas y hacer que ojos azules como el mar se enciendan con una palabra. Blue puede conseguir que Ronan desaparezca de la habitación incluso cuando está sentado en el asiento contiguo dando clases de conducir en el aparcamiento de su propia casa.)

—¿Qué tal Gansey? —pregunta ella de repente mientras Ronan dobla en Fox Way.

Lo pregunta como si nada. _Qué tal Gansey_ como _qué tal el tiempo_. Lo pregunta como si no lo supiera. Como si Gansey y ella no hablaran por las noches sobre tonterías mientras Ronan intenta no escuchar.

(Y ahí está el otro problema con Blue Sargent. Puede hacer bailar a Adam aunque éste no sepa, pero lo que quiere de verdad es que Gansey la haga bailar a ella.)

—Ya sabes —dice Ronan, reduciendo la marcha hasta que el BMW se detiene frente al número trescientos—. Insonme. Obseso. Miope.

Blue ahoga una risa, abre la puerta del copiloto, las medias que lleva se agujerean un poco más.

—Como siempre —dice.

Ronan se hunde en el asiento y le da al botón que abre el maletero.

—Como siempre.

 

 

 

Ronan no es un poeta, pero si lo fuera, probablemente describiría a Adam en versos libres, de ésos que se rompen en mitad de las palabras y que más que poesía, parecen pensamientos inconexos. Una idea a la que no le bastan las palabras ni la sintaxis ni los idiomas.

_la imposibilidad,_  
un trozo de sueño  
que te llevará a la  
locura 

Ronan no es un poeta, pero Adam Parrish jamás podría verse reducido a un poema. A una historia.

A un final.

 

 

 

Su primer concierto de violín no fue tan mal. Al menos eso dice Ronan. Cuando Matthew cuenta la historia, no obstante, siempre jadea entre carcajadas que fue una catástrofe. El problema con los Lynch es que siempre hacen las cosas a su manera y Niall jamás se molestó en corregir a sus hijos.

Así que en lugar de ponerse a tocar la practicada y previamente aprobada partitura de música clásica, Ronan irrumpió en una improvisación infantil y mucho más lenta de “El camino hacia Liskeard” para entretenimiento de Niall y Matthew, resignación de Aurora y vergüenza de Declan.

—La música irlandesa nos viene de sangre —siempre finaliza Matthew, su dulce voz de barítono encandilando a quien sea que se preste a una buen relato.

Ronan adora esa historia en particular, especialmente la parte que Matthew siempre se guarda: Niall de pie al finalizar, el único cuyos aplausos merecían la pena ser escuchados.

 

 

 

El segundo intento va así: Ronan serrucha las tablas (y la mesa de Gansey también), martillea los clavos torcidos, se olvida del barniz y su experimento de hacer el agujero central sin troqueladora se diluye en la nada después de que se corte el pulgar sin querer.

—¡Joder! —grazna a la par que Chainsaw

Tira todo a la basura.

Coge otra tabla de su caja.

Empieza de cero.

 

 

 

Es Noah quien da con la flauta. Es un milagro que no dé con el violín, pero eso es porque el violín está a veinte minutos en coche, en una casa adormecida, probablemente en el armario de un muchacho que murió el mismo día que su padre.

—¿Habéis visto esto? —dice, balanceando el instrumento sobre sus dedos borrosos y finos.

Ronan termina de trazar una nueva línea a lápiz y decididamente no alza la mirada. Chainsaw, en su hombro, se ha quedado quieta sobre una pata.

Por supuesto que Noah tiene que dar con la flauta el día en que Monmouth está hasta arriba. Blue paseándose por la mini Henrietta, Adam ojeando sus apuntes de Historia, Gansey haciendo palomitas en la cocina-baño-lavandería-loquesea.

—¿Es una flauta, no? —pregunta Sargent.

Ronan intenta no enseñarle los dientes.

La _fliúít_ no es sólo una flauta. La _fliúít_ es la flauta que Niall Lynch soñó para Ronan, del color del ocaso en un día de otoño y con un sonido dulce que recuerda al silbido del viento. Es la flauta que Aurora le escuchaba tocar durante horas mientras mientras ella intentaba meterlo en el baño o peinarle los rizos o taparlo con el edredón.

Chainsaw grazna y Ronan puede saborear la mirada de Noah desde donde se halla encorvado sobre un trozo de madera.

Entonces Gansey entra en la habitación y hace un sonido curioso con la boca llena de palomitas.

—Oh, eso —dice. Lo dice en plan, “oh, _eso_ ” como si dijera “anda, vaya _coincidencia_ ”. Así, muy casual—. Es la flauta de Ronan.

El mentado aprieta los dedos y se inclina aún más sobre su trabajo.

(Ronan ha tocado cada nota celta de su sangre en esa flauta. Ha tocado hasta que se le acalambraron los dedos, hasta que su madre se la quitó de las manos, hasta que Declan cogió su bodhrán y lo estrelló contra su rodilla.)

—¿Sabes tocar? —pregunta Blue, pero es Adam quien tiene la expresión más curiosa. La cabeza inclinada y los ojos brillando.

Ronan gruñe algo que no es ni sí, ni no y sigue trazando líneas, incluso cuando ya no tiene ninguna línea más que trazar. Chainsaw vuela de su hombro y se encarama en una de las vigas más altas de Monmouth, la muy traidora.

—Toca algo.

Ése sí es Adam, el acento contenido en vocales más cortas y sumisas. Ronan se lo esperaba de Gansey o de Blue. Incluso de Noah con su gusto por lo terrenal y lo vivo que tanto lo elude. Pero no de Adam Parrish, con sus cicatrices internas y externas, y con sus cejas invisibles bajo tanta peca.

A Ronan se le cae el lápiz.

—¿Pero qué te crees que es esto, Parrish? —dice con una mueca—.¿El club de los poetas muertos?

—Eh, que yo estoy muerto.

Hay una pausa.

— _Noah_.

Esa es Blue.

— _Ronan_.

Ese es Gansey.

—Lo _sabía_.

Ese es el muy desgraciado (y extraño, extraño, extraño) de Adam Parrish.

Puto Parrish.

Ronan respira hondo, un rosario de insultos finamente hilados sobre la lengua. Pero se los traga a último momento y abandona su barricada de maderas y clavos y barniz para cruzar la habitación en un par de pasos, saltar por encima del cuerpo larguirucho de Adam, y arrancarle a Noah la _fliúít_ de las manos.

Por un momento, mientras está allí de espaldas a todos, se olvida de qué hacer con la flauta, de cómo tocar. Las notas se le escapan de la cabeza como suspiros encadenados hasta que no queda nada. Hasta que no es más que aquel niño con un violín delante de mucha gente que reza por no sentir vergüenza ajena.

Pero esta vez no está Niall Lynch en una de las butacas para animarle con ojos brillantes y sonrisas eternas.

(Hace mucho tiempo que Niall Lynch no está en ninguna butaca animando a nadie.)

Cuando Ronan se lleva la boquilla de la flauta a los labios, cierra los ojos y respira hondo. _No pienses_ , decía Aurora antes de un concierto. _No pienses, cielo. Sólo toca_.

Así que no piensa. Ronan no piensa y _A Stór Mo Chroí_ le sale sola. Se le olvida el dolor de las astillas y los cortes y las uñas rotas y _Magh Seola_ prende fuego en la habitación. Cierra los ojos y el mundo se vuelve oscuro y la versión favorita de _Homeward Bound_ de Niall Lynch le cosquillea las yemas de los dedos hasta que le falta el aire, hasta que una voz grave le susurra la letra al oído, hasta que todo se disuelve en praderas verdes y frutas imposibles.

Tiene cinco años y corre descalzo.

Tiene ocho y caza ratones con Matthew.

Tiene trece y corre campo través con la camioneta de su padre y las ventanas bajadas.

Tiene quince y—

La última nota se le hace infinita, su mente llenando el silencio con otros instrumentos. Las manos le tiemblan alrededor de una flauta de ensueño. Respira hondo una, dos, tres veces.

—Guau —dice alguien a sus espaldas. No sabe quién.

Con más cuidado del que pretende, Ronan suelta la flauta en las manos de Noah. No mira a nadie cuando sale del salón y se mete en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con más gentileza de la que se cree capaz.

(En el dorso de la flauta hay un nombre tallado en letra apretujada.

No es el de Ronan Lynch.)

 

 

 

Kavinsky se mete una pastilla en la boca y sonríe como un ángel. Sus dedos siguen las líneas del tatuaje, las que se asoman tímidas por encima de la camiseta de Ronan. Curvas cortantes que cambian de forma en los sueños. Un lienzo vivo.

—A veces creo que morí por tu culpa —dice Kavinsky, los labios en un arco imposible.

Ronan hunde los pies en la hojarasca y mira hacia el cielo estrellado que ilumina el bosque como si fuera el sol.

—Yo no te maté —dice.

Kavinsky ríe, se mete otra pastilla en la boca. La punta de su nariz traza un arco en la mejilla de Ronan, un arco imposible como sus labios.

—Tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo.

Sus manos se cuelan entre las de Ronan y presionan algo contra su palma. Algo metálico y caliente y pesado.

Ronan inclina la cabeza y enseña los dientes.

—Querías morir y te pusiste delante de una puta llamarada, Joseph.

Kavinsky le ríe al oído. Le cierra la mano en la nuca y presiona su frente contra la sien de Ronan. Con fuerza, con la rabia con la que conducía por las calles de Henrietta.

—Eh, tío —susurra—, que éste es _tu_ sueño.

Ronan despierta y en su mano hay una cadena exactamente igual a la que Kavinsky llevaba alrededor del cuello.

 

 

 

El problema con el odio propio es que es imposible de curar del todo. A veces juega a desaparecer, da tregua durante una temporada en la que parece que las cosas van bien. La ansiedad no es más que un eco distante, las ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra una pared un recuerdo prehistórico. Lo más cercano a la felicidad, a ser _normal_.

Pero ése es el problema. La falsa sensación de seguridad, de que lo peor ha pasado. Y de repente un día, alguien dice algo, una palabra que provoca una ira irracional seguida de las ganas de huir. Las ganas de dejar de existir. Es simplemente desaparecer y ahorrarles a los demás la molestia.

A Ronan le gusta pensar que lo ha superado. Que ya no se sienta a oscuras en su habitación y piensa en lo mucho que desperdicia espacio y tiempo y oxígeno. A Ronan le gusta imaginar que abrazando sus temores en mitad de un bosque con Adam Parrish mirando desde la otra punta de un lago fue capaz de curarse.

 _Por qué te odias_.

 _No lo hago_.

Hoy en día no sabe si aquella fue su primera mentira en años o sencillamente una verdad que ansiaba creer con todas sus fuerzas.

 

 

 

Se está cambiando las tiritas. Sus manos parecen un cuadro suprematista ruso, lleno de líneas de diferente grosor en diferentes colores. Una paleta de rojos y amarillos y morados. Uñas irregulares que se pierden en la piel y algún que otro relieve de ampollas y durezas.

No son las manos de un boxeador.

No son las manos de un músico.

Son las manos del fracaso.

Y duelen, las muy putas.

—Oye —murmura una voz desde la puerta. Ronan alza la mirada, ve a Gansey, se apresura a terminar lo que está haciendo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Vaya pregunta más tonta.

—Si no hay más remedio.

Gansey entra en la habitación como los reyes. Es quizá una de las razones por las que Ronan se creyó a la primera la historia de Glendower; Gansey dijo _rey galés_ y Ronan vio en él a Arturo con Excalibur en una mano y su corona en la otra. Richard Gansey III, sinónimo de “deslumbrante” y “líder” y “emperador”.

(Hay muy pocas cosas en la vida por las que Ronan se arrodillaría.

Richard Gansey es una de ellas.)

Gansey se sienta en la cama, a su lado.

—Mira —dice. Saca un flyer de un pub irlandés y lo presiona en la palma abierta y dolorida de Ronan. Luego lo señala con el dedo índice para hacer énfasis en lo que pone.

El flyer reza: fiesta irlandesa. Reza: viernes. Reza: música en directo y Guinness.

Ronan alza una ceja y tuerce la boca.

—¿Otra pista hacia Comeflores?

Gansey bufa, ofendido.

—No. Es una fiesta, Ronan —y seguidamente—: Y es _Glendower_.

(Como si Ronan no lo supiera a estas alturas)

—¿Me quieres emborrachar, Dickie?

Ronan le lanza un beso de coña que resuena por toda la habitación como los de las abuelas en las mejillas de sus nietos. O sea, terrible.

—Eso ya lo haces sin que te invite —murmura Gansey. Le da suavemente con el codo en el lado y pone aquellos ojitos de cachorro abandonado a los que Ronan desearía ser inmune—. Lo cual estaría bien que dejaras de hacer.

Ronan le tira de un mechón de cabello y Gansey suelta un gritito demasiado friqui que hace que Ronan se atragante con una carcajada.

—Siempre estás invitado a emborracharte conmigo, Dick.

Gansey le da con el codo otra vez, pero mucho menos gentil.

Señala el flyer, testarudo.

—¿Vamos?

Dice “¿vamos?” de la misma forma en la que cualquiera dice “no te creas que esto es una negociación”. Ronan puede soñar cosas de la nada, pero Gansey es el que obra auténtica magia.

—¿Tú y yo? —murmura.

—Y Blue. Y Noah, si quiere —dice, un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Y no es precisamente por mentar a Noah—. Ah, y Adam, si consigue zafarse del curro.

Adam Parrish, sinónimo de “proletariado” y de “dolor” y de “pecas”. Antónimo de “normal”.

(Joder.

Ronan siempre ama a las personas equivocadas.)

—A lo mejor me digno a pasar —dice, como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer con su vida.

Gansey sonríe radiante.

 

 

 

Cuando Adam Parrish era aún la flamante y novedosa adquisición de Gansey, Ronan estaba demasiado ocupado gritándose con Declan por los pasillos y bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente cada noche. Incluso ahora es incapaz de distinguir los días y los recuerdos, cada minuto fusionándose con el anterior hasta que todo es un borrón interminable de secuencias sin principio ni fin.

Hay cosas que sí recuerda. La sonrisa afilada de Kavinsky durante su primera carrera. Las arcadas después de demasiado vodka a palo seco. Adam Parrish en su salón con libros sobre reyes galeses, ocupando el lugar que había sido de Ronan una vez.

(El dolor de despertar desangrándose a causa de sus pesadillas y la paz inconcebible que sintió mientras se moría.)

Y luego está aquella vez en la que Adam lo miró raro desde su bicicleta y Ronan se le acercó a zancadas con los brazos cruzados y ganas de sangre.

—¿Qué tanto te va divertirte, Parrish?

Los ojos de Adam eran un poema. Parecía uno de los tantos huérfanos de Dickens, su uniforme descolorido y de segunda mano, mucho mejor cuidado que el de Ronan. Había marcas de dedos en forma de abanico sobre sus muñecas, manchas azuladas y amoratadas como un racimo de uvas. Un corte en el labio y el cabello a mechones sin ton ni son.

Y aquellos pómulos.

—Depende de qué entiendas por divertirte —le contestó con la cabeza inclinada y las pupilas dilatadas por falta de luz—. Las carreras de coches mientras voy ciego de cerveza no son mi rollo.

En lugar de gritos y dentelladas, el comentario se ganó una carcajada fría.

—Anda, mueve.

A pesar de tener toda la pinta de querer huir a toda prisa, Adam hizo caso cuando la mano de Ronan lo inclinó hacia adelante, situándolo sobre el tubo superior de la bici. Un segundo más tarde, Ronan se estaba montando en el sillín, sus manos sobre los hombros de Adam y las piernas colgando.

Recuerda que era demasiado alto para la bicicleta. _Adam_ era demasiado alto para la bicicleta.

—¿Crees que puedes, Parrish? Lo mismo estás demasiado canijo.

Adam hizo un ruidito entonces. Un ruidito que Ronan recordará hasta el día que se muera. Un bufido burlón a través de la nariz. Un _acepto el reto_ grande como una casa.

—Intenta no caerte, Lynch.

Y ahí, dándole la vuelta a la manzana, a carcajadas y palabras que picaban, las manos de Ronan se cerraron alrededor de aquellos hombros estrechos y sus ojos se fijaron en el cuello elegante de Adam Parrish y su mente pensó: vas a ir al infierno.

 

 

 

Intento número cuatro:

Las tablas están todas cortadas. Rectas. Perfectas.

En la mesa de trabajo hay suficientes clavos como para construir una casa de campo.

Hay un bote de barniz y unas instrucciones impresas sobre cómo aplicarlo eficazmente.

Herramientas: martillo, brocha y cuervo hambriento devorando un puñado de cacahuetes.

Ronan se arremanga el jersey, el que tiene los agujeros para los pulgares en la manga, aquellos que Matthew le cortó a los doce años pensando que quedaría guay. Sus manos están destrozadas, pero aún así se hace con un papel de lija y coge la primera tabla.

 

 

 

Esto es quizá lo que ocurre:

Adam se planta en Monmouth y dice:

—Necesito que me lleves a Cabeswater.

Ronan no se mueve un ápice de la puerta. Pregunta:

—¿Y el Hondayota?

Adam se tira de las mangas de su absurda chaqueta. El suéter que lleva es fino como el papel.

—En el taller.

Lo que siente es vergüenza, Ronan lo sabe. Sus orejas se colorean y cierra los puños de la ira de tener que pedir un favor, del hecho de que su coche debería ser inquilino permanente de una chatarrería.

Ronan no dice nada. Coge las llaves del coche. Se lleva a Adam a Cabeswater.

Esto es quizá lo que ocurre.

(A lo mejor es sólo un sueño.)

 

 

 

Niall Lynch le dijo una vez: morir en un sueño es horrible. Lo dijo con un suspiro y aires distraídos durante el desayuno, sus ojos tan apagados que Aurora se levantó de la mesa, le cogió la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba a su dormitorio.

Ronan nunca comprendió la escena en ese momento y ni siquiera Declan con sus ojos brillando de entendimiento quiso explicársela.

Pero ahora, cuando se despierta en mitad de la noche con arañazos en los brazos, con moratones en la espalda, con marcas de dientes en los talones, cree entender esa necesidad de confort. De una mano cálida sobre su frente y un cuerpo sólido a su lado.

Ronan ha muerto tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta.

A veces yace a oscuras y se pregunta cuáles habrán sido los últimos pensamientos de su padre. Qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza con cada golpe, con cada gota de sangre derramada, con cada hueso roto.

Ronan se ha visto morir en una iglesia y sabe lo que pensó en aquel momento. Su otro yo desangrándose como un animal, con los ojos vidriosos y las manos agarrotadas.

(Pensó: eres un monstruo. Pensó: ¿estás contento ahora? Pensó: si tengo que morir de algún modo, prefiero que me claves un puñal en el corazón.

Pensó: _Adam_.)

Hay un susurro a su lado y cuando se gira, Noah está recostado en la cama, entre su cuerpo y la pared. Está frío como el hielo y sus ojos son grandes y tristes.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Es cortesía. Ronan sabe que no hace falta contestar.

El corazón aún le late demasiado deprisa, la nuca le arde del fuego de su sueño, los oídos le pitan de los gritos cual carcajada de Kavinsky.

—Canta algo —dice, cerrando los ojos y presionando las rodillas contra las de Noah.

Unos dedos que no están del todo ahí se le deslizan por su espalda cuando ese fantasma triste e ingenuo que es su compañero de piso se inclina sobre él.

Noah canturrea la Murder Squash Song y Ronan se duerme con algo parecido a un sollozo.

 

 

 

Calla lo mira de arriba abajo y abre la nevera, saca una manzana, le da un bocado.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora, serpiente?

Sus ojos se detienen en el accidente de tren que son las manos de Ronan Lynch.

—Estoy aprendiendo a ser carpintero —contesta con el mentón inclinado hacia arriba—. Como Jesús.

Calla no se ríe, pero sí que asoma la cabeza fuera de la cocina y grita:

—VENID YA Y LLEVAOS A SATÁN DE MI COCINA.

Ronan le regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que Gansey entra con prisas en la habitación. Como un padre cuarentón de los que intentan ser guay, Gansey lo señala con el dedo índice, un “las vamos a tener” tan claro que Ronan echa a reír y se marcha de la cocina sólo para no hacerse pis encima.

Adam está en el salón, siendo tragado por el sofá.

—Eh, Indiana Jones, que te hundes.

Adam le hace un calmado y elegante corte de manga, dejándose hundir aún más como venganza. Ronan hace una mueca y se lanza a su lado, un terremoto en toda regla que tiene como víctima la pierna derecha de Adam.

Hay un jadeo de dolor y Ronan acepta el codazo en el lado con toda dignidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

El calor de Adam es una clemencia casi cruel.

—¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

Es una pregunta susurrada, la voz rasgada de Adam en sus oídos cual nana sureña de cuerdas vocales gastadas por el whisky.

Ronan inclina la cabeza hacia él, la deja rodar en el borde del sofá antes de abrir los ojos.

—Una eternidad.

Adam extiende una mano hacia donde la de Ronan yace destrozada y descolorida. No la llega a tocar.

(Manibus.)

—Deberías soñarte una crema de manos —dice. Omite el “otra vez”.

Ronan se mira las palmas, las cierra en puños, las esconde en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—A lo mejor debería soñarme un nuevo par.

Adam abre la boca para decir algo más, sus labios enrojecidos y curvados en un arco. Una imagen que perseguirá a Ronan hasta su próxima pesadilla.

Pero entonces Blue baja corriendo las escaleras detrás de su prima Orla y Ronan tiene que contentarse con escuchar gritos y risas y no lo que sea que Adam Parrish le iba a decir.

 

 

 

Persephone dijo antes de morir que todas las grandes cosas vienen en juegos de tres.

Ronan ha llamado a Adam Parrish por su nombre de pila sólo tres veces desde que le conoce.

 

 

 

Las etapas de la vida de Ronan Lynch:

Cuando la palabra “marica” no provocaba furia y era sólo la cualidad de ser el más lento.

Cuando Declan era su compañero de armas y Matthew, su sombra.

Cuando las sonrisas y las mentiras piadosas estaban permitidas.

Cuando Gansey era su igual y no su ángel de la guarda.

Cuando la cara oval de Adam Parrish no era más que una figura desconocida en un colegio público.

Cuando Noah estaba vivo.

Cuando Blue era una muchacha graciosa que le mantenía la mirada y no aquella alma perdida en la orilla de un lago.

Cuando Ronan no se enterraba a sí mismo en la fosa común de sus pesadillas tras verse morir a los pies de la Virgen María.

 

 

 

El pub está hasta arriba de gente. Ronan se lleva la muñeca a la boca de forma automática, la lengua haciendo un círculo alrededor de una de sus pulseras. Los colmillos se clavan en el cuero repetidamente mientras Gansey se guarda las licencias de conducir falsas y soñadas en el bolsillo.

—Bueno —murmura Blue a sus espaldas—, ¿alguien ve una mesa libre?

Ronan deja de masticar sus pulseras un segundo para responder:

—¿Tú crees que aún te queda por dar un último estirón o...?

Gansey habla por encima suyo y dice:

—¡Veo una!

Las botas camperas de Ronan se pegan al suelo mientras se adentran en el pub, alejados del escenario montado a duras penas en una esquina. El hombro de Adam le da repetidamente en el brazo, culpa de muchedumbres que empujan y se ensanchan. Adam no deja de murmurar, “perdona” y “lo siento” y “joder con esta gente”.

Ronan acaba asiéndolo del brazo y colocándolo en frente suyo para que deje de disculparse con cada paso. Si sus ojos se centran en la salpicadura de pecas en la nuca de Adam, nadie se percata.

Se lanzan sobre la mesa como fieras, Blue mendigando sillas a los grupos adyacentes hasta que consiguen sentarse todos. Bueno, todos menos Noah, que se coloca de piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, pero como es un fantasma y todo el mundo parece ignorar que está allí, no es en absoluto un problema.

—Lástima que no puedas beber —le sonríe socarrón Ronan.

Noah inclina la cabeza.

—Lástima que a ti te dejen.

Gansey se atraganta con su primer trago de Guinness y Adam mira su vaso de agua con una cara tristona que no pasa desapercibida a Blue. Desde su esquinita, Ronan alza una ceja, pero no comenta nada.

(Los silencios a Ronan se le dan bien.

En ocasiones cree que se desvive por llenar su vida de ruido para no volverse loco.)

Para cuando el grupo se sube al escenario, Blue se ha tirado media cerveza en la falda, Gansey ha empezado a nombrar reyes escoceses y Noah se ha puesto a lanzar cacahuetes a las mesas vecinas. Adam, por su parte, ha estado robando miradas por el rabillo del ojo, demasiado inmerso en lo que sea que está pensando.

Ronan se humedece los labios para hacer un comentario al respecto cuando el vocalista del grupo se presenta con un marcado acento irlandés, se gira para decirle algo a los músicos y las palabras se oyen por el micro.

Ronan es bueno con los idiomas. Es parte obsesión, parte don, parte Niall Lynch.

El vocalista del grupo dice algo en gaélico y Ronan se ve a sí mismo en el salón de su casa, las manos anchas de Niall en las páginas de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Su voz gastada diciendo: nunca elijas encogerte, _mo leanbh_ , siempre elige hacerte enorme.

La noche se convierte en un borrón de canciones acústicas y antes de que Ronan pueda darse cuenta, el guitarrista cambia su instrumento por un violín y la corista canturrea las primeras notas de _Téir Abhaile Riú_.

(Niall Lynch era un terrible bailarín donde Aurora no lo era. Ronan recuerda sostener la mano de Matthew mientras con Declan espiaban a sus padres dando vueltas por el salón a carcajadas, a la luz de velas que cambiaban de color y flores que contenían universos en cada pétalo.)

Desde su sitio en el fondo, Ronan aprieta los puños, ignora la mirada curiosa de Gansey y murmura _téir abhaile riú 's fan sa bhaile_.

(A quien sí mira es a Adam. Casi por error. Lo mira y suspira _níl mo mhargadh, tá do mharghad_.

Adam no entiende la letra, pero tampoco hace falta.)

 

 

 

Esa noche tiene uno de esos sueños que hacen que se despierte con lágrimas en las mejillas y dolor en el pecho. De ésos en los que la taquicardia se siente en sus muñecas, debajo de las pulseras, debajo de las cicatrices.

En el claro del bosque, donde lo árboles susurran latín y los ríos murmuran un ritmo, está Niall Lynch con un violín en la mano.

—Mo leanbh, es hora de tocar —le dice.

Ronan se mira las manos y encuentra otro violín. Sonríe, feliz. Tiene seis años otra vez, tiene siete, tiene doce. Tiene un padre que le anima y que le da pie con una nota seguida de la siguiente hasta que empieza a tocar su ascendencia irlandesa a base de dedos y cuerdas y ritmos marcados con el repiquetear de sus talones.

Es mágico, el color de Niall en aquel bosque, tocando y cantando y suspendido para siempre en una memoria de ensueño.

Pero entonces Ronan se lleva el violín al hombro, empieza a tocar y cuando Niall le mira con ojos que brillan cual galaxias, pierde el ritmo, se le acalambran los dedos, se le rompe una cuerda. Niall se deshace en motas de polvo, tocando solo y Ronan siente el calor de la sangre que le resbala por las manos.

Cuando se despierta, se seca amargamente las lágrimas, presiona sus ojos hasta que duelen y se va al salón, a seguir martillando clavos.

 

 

 

Adam saca una carta y luego otra y luego otra. Blue mira por encima de su hombro, sus manos pequeñitas apoyadas sobre él. Sentado a su derecha, Gansey observa aquel mapa que se lleva a todos sitios, el que tiene marcas de café y de cheetos y de aquella vez en la que a Ronan se le cayó el helado. Hace anotaciones en letra ilegible en los márgenes mientras Adam frunce el ceño, insatisfecho.

Ronan se mira las botas.

Cabeswater está—extraño.

Lo lleva sintiendo en sus sueños desde hace semanas, desde que escaparon a duras penas de una cueva mágica que se parecía más al infierno de Dante que a una gruta de reyes galeses.

Ronan siente un escalofrío subirle desde los tobillos hasta las orejas y hunde las manos en la chaqueta. Chainsaw se pega a su cuello, las plumas haciéndole cosquillas. Está intranquila, chasqueando el pico cada dos por tres. Intranquila como el propio Ronan.

—No entiendo —murmura Adam con las cartas en abanico a sus pies.

Como Ronan, como Chainsaw, como el secreto escondido en las miradas de Adam y Blue, Cabeswater está en silencio.

 

 

 

Barnizar es algo increíblemente tranquilizador. Ronan nunca hace las cosas de forma tranquila; gruñe cada vez que se le exige un murmullo, golpea cada vez que hace falta gentileza, muerde lo que quiere en lugar de intentar ganarse su confianza.

Pero aquí, ahora, mientras la lluvia golpea los ventanales de Monmouth y sólo es él y Chainsaw y lo que queda de Noah Czerny, Ronan extiende el barniz en cada una de las tablas con un suave movimiento de muñeca, embelesado por el brillo y la textura y el olor.

Es como pintar, excepto que no hay más color que el de la madera. Ronan diría que es como hacer trampa; dejarlo al natural, pero maquillando los defectos.

(Como aquella vez en la que Adam se plantó en Aglionby con el ojo morado para un examen oral y Ronan se lo llevó a comprar maquillaje para disimulárselo, intentando ser gentil con la esponja al aplicarle el corrector. Intentando ser gentil con la voz cuando se ofreció por tercera vez a enseñarle a defenderse.)

Ronan apoya las tablas barnizadas contra la pared, sobre papel de periódico. Se sienta luego con una cerveza a mirar cómo se secan lentamente. Los dedos le huelen a barniz y a lo mejor está un poco mareado.

Su móvil empieza a sonar desde algún lugar de su habitación.

Ronan cierra los ojos y se deja caer en el suelo.

El tono de llamada se va desvaneciendo mientras él se queda dormido.

 

 

 

Una vez Matthew se quedó a pasar la noche en Monmouth. Ronan le hizo sitio sobre su cama apartando todo lo que había encima con un barrido del antebrazo. Miles de objetos sacados de los sueños más inconcebibles cayendo al suelo y quebrándose sin el más mínimo cuidado.

(A lo mejor Ronan debería aprender a soñar con cosas más duraderas.)

Matthew sacó el ordenador de su mochila, lo abrió con el descuido genético de Niall Lynch, y puso una de las películas de Harry Potter.

Estando allí los dos, escondidos bajo el edredón y viendo aquella película, Matthew dijo:

—Si la historia de los tres hermanos fuera la nuestra, ¿quién sería quién?

Ronan lo calló tirándole de los rizos y pellizcándole la curva de la cintura. Matthew soltó una carcajada antes de empujarlo un poco con los hoyuelos a plena vista. Nunca fue el mejor boxeando, pero en aquel momento consiguió que Ronan echara a jadear intentando detener su avance sobre la cama. Girando y girando sobre mantas y sueños y risas.

(Un hermano obsesionado con el poder. Un hermano obsesionado con la muerte. Un hermano que sólo quiere vivir.

Ronan no necesita responder a la pregunta.

Las grandes cosas vienen en juegos de tres, dijo Persephone.)

 

 

 

Esto es lo que ojalá no ocurriera:

Ronan sueña con Adam Parrish y trae cosas de sus sueños para él. La crema de manos es lo único que le da, pero hay cientos de pequeñas cosas que Ronan guarda en los cajones de su habitación con sus camisetas, miles de regalos que se apilan en el fondo de su armario y que jamás verán la luz del día.

Ronan le ha soñado libros, bolígrafos, móviles. Le ha soñado camisas caras y zapatillas nuevas. Le ha soñado una bicicleta (la cual ha donado a la caridad con tal de no verla nunca jamás). Le ha soñado flores que hacen feliz a quien las toca, le ha soñado pulseras que ayudan a dormir, le ha soñado una cajita pequeña de plata dentro de la cual se oye el latido de un corazón.

Ninguno de los dos es un romántico. Adam está roto y Ronan va a irse al infierno. Adam puede imaginar lo más terrible y vomitivo y Ronan puede crearlo para verlo morir. Adam Parrish es peligroso y Ronan Lynch no da valor a su vida. Así que los sueños que llevan nombre y apellido se quedan enterrados en la habitación caótica de Ronan porque ya duele demasiado convertirlos en realidad como para verlos rechazados en bucle.

(Pero lo que es peor, peor que su corazón en una caja y la promesa de una vida holgada sin necesidad de dar nada a cambio, son las cosas que Ronan no sueña. Las que hace en la vida real. El sentarse a grabar cintas de música y a hacer cuentas y cálculos para sobornar a las monjas de St. Agnes.

Lo peor es que le confía quién es a Adam Parrish y se contenta con el rubor en sus mejillas, incluso si es sólo producto de la vanidad y no de sentimientos correspondidos.)

 

 

 

Noah no es (era) un muchacho precisamente bajito, pero Ronan le saca una cabeza igualmente. A veces tiene que inclinarse para mirarlo a los ojos, o Noah tiene que ponerse de puntillas para hablarle al oído.

Esta vez, no obstante, es Noah quien se inclina sobre él.

—Ronan —empieza, aliento helado en la nuca.

Ronan da un respingo, quitándose los auriculares de los oídos y girándose para fruncirle el ceño a Noah con toda su mala leche. Es como ver a través de un cristal opaco; Noah tiene poca forma y parece cansado. Sus manos a duras penas sujetan cosas materiales y los detalles de su espíritu pierden foco como la imagen de una televisión mal sintonizada.

—¿ _Qué_? —ladra.

Noah empuja un objeto por el suelo y se deja caer poco a poco hasta que está hecho un ovillo en la losa.

—¿Puedes tocar algo? Me siento tan... —se detiene. Hace una pausa. Sus ojos vaporosos parecen confusos durante un momento y de repente—: Por favor.

Ronan mira el objeto.

Es su flauta.

Aprieta la mandíbula y grazna como Chainsaw, pero termina por cogerla y llevársela a los labios.

—Un día te exorcizo, Casper.

Noah sonríe levemente cuando Ronan toca la Murder Squash Song durante un par de minutos. La toca lo peor que puede, desafinando y saltándose notas hasta que las mejillas de Noah se colorean de rosa y parecen casi (casi) reales.

Y justo cuando Noah está en un ataque de risa, Ronan cambia a algo suave y tranquilo. Algo que le recuerda al valle de The Barns, al cabello suelto de su madre, a la magia escondida en los floreros de su casa. Toca toca toca hasta que se le entumecen los dedos cansados, toca hasta que se les pasa la hora de la comida y la tarde irrumpe tras la ventana. Toca hasta que siente frío en el regazo y encuentra la cabeza de Noah en su pierna.

Toca toca toca y cuando se detiene, una nota infinita que se extiende a través del tiempo, Noah le mira y dice:

—Gracias.

 

 

 

La gente adora asumir lo que Ronan es y no es. Se sienten especiales cuando de un vistazo se creen que lo entienden, que es un juguete roto que actúa desde el dolor. Imaginan que pueden leer entre las líneas del poema que se han creado para Ronan Lynch.

Pero Ronan no es un poema. Ronan no tiene líneas. Ronan es exactamente lo que enseña al mundo: una aburrida pintura realista con un marco demasiado caro y los bordes mal pintados.

Y aún así, Blue le dice: eres una buena persona.

Eres una buena persona.

Ronan no es más que los restos en descomposición de una idea que nunca fue.

 

 

 

Se va a St. Agnes porque qué más va a hacer. A dónde más puede ir. Con quién más puede hablar, pegarse, gritar. Con quién más puede caer más bajo que con Adam Parrish.

Irrumpe en la iglesia primero. Irrumpe en la iglesia como un huracán, los bancos vacíos y las estatuas ciegas. El Cristo clavado en la cruz llora de amargura y a Ronan le gusta pensar que es por él. Que alguien en algún lugar del mundo llora de amargura por la existencia sin sentido que es la de un tal Ronan Lynch, diecisiete años, Greywaren, mago, bala perdida.

(Maric—)

Se siente tentado de subirse donde el órgano y ponerse a tocar hasta que las paredes se caigan, hasta que el suelo tiemble y la tierra se lo trague. Tiene ganas de empujar las estatuas de sus pilares, de acercarse a San Judas Tadeo y gritarle en la cara hasta quedarse mudo.

Tiene ganas de haberse muerto aquella vez, a los pies de Adam Parrish, bajo la mirada de la Virgen María.

Pero no hace nada. Entra ahí, hunde la mano en agua bendita y tira las gotas contra el altar. Se pasa las manos por la cabeza, se araña la cara, se traga los gritos.

Y se deja caer en un banco.

 

 

 

Declan, el hombre de la oración.

Matthew, el regalo de Dios.

Ronan.

(Rónán)

Hijo de una selkie y un hombre.

Hijo de un sueño y un soñador.

 

 

 

Adam lo encuentra en las escaleras de su casa. Sólo Dios sabe por qué abre la puerta y le deja pasar, otro de los varios días en los que Ronan no tiene dónde caerse muerto y viene a robar un poco de espacio.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —le dice Adam mientras se sienta en una silla y empieza a abrir libros.

Lo que realmente quiere decir es: no tengo tiempo para tus dramas y tus berrinches.

—Joder, Parrish, tienes el piso hecho un asco —contesta Ronan, sentándose en su usual rincón en el suelo.

Lo que realmente quiere decir es: a veces me canso de estar tan solo.

Adam no le dirige la palabra durante un buen rato, así que Ronan apaga su móvil, lo esconde en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y roba una almohada sobre la que apoyar la cabeza en el suelo. Cierra los ojos por principio, pero no se queda dormido. El tiempo se le pasa volando mientras escucha el rasgar de hojas y el murmullo de lápices y una respiración pausada que no es la suya.

El sol empieza a esconderse al otro lado de la ventana y la habitación se convierte en oro, en bronce, en lava. Hace un frío de cojones y Ronan piensa: podría soñar un radiador que funcionara con magia. Piensa: podría soñar edredones calentitos en invierno y fríos en verano. Piensa: podría soñarle el mundo a...

—¿Ronan? —murmura Adam muy suavecito.

El sol de ha escondido del todo y lo único dorado en la habitación es la insuficiente luz de la lámpara del escritorio. La luz de la lámpara y la piel de Adam Parrish.

Ronan siente (imagina, desea) unos dedos que tocan la capucha de su sudadera casi con curiosidad. Por principio, no abre los ojos.

La luz se apaga. Adam se deja caer en su cama, se hace un ovillo, se permite unos tres minutos de lucidez antes de caer rendido. Como hace siempre. Como todas las noches en las que Ronan le usurpa un par de tablas del suelo y una almohada y su privacidad. Tres minutos de preocupaciones y alquileres e impuestos.

Ronan se gira y entorna los ojos en la oscuridad. Hay siluetas en la cama que se recortan contra la ventana, curvas y ángulos y planicies. Los hombros estrechos de Adam, el cabello revuelto y la línea de su cuello.

Ronan se incorpora lentamente, se pasa una mano por la cabeza.

Se marcha.

 

 

 

Esto es lo Ronan ve en el espejo cuando se detiene a mirar:

Ojos azules como los de su padre y los de su hermano mayor, pero sin el carisma, el sentimiento o las mentiras. Una paleta cromática de púrpuras y morados bajo las pestañas, producto de noches de insomnia y mucho pensar.

Aquella cicatriz pequeña sobre el pómulo izquierdo de una lucha a puñetazos que no acabó bien y labios cual línea oblicua, una forma fea y retorcida y que no estaba allí antes, cuando corría descalzo por valles y prados y robaba fruta de la copa de los árboles.

La violencia clara como el día detrás de su mandíbula. El fantasma de todas sus malas decisiones en la línea recta de su nariz.

Esto es lo que Ronan no ve en el espejo por más que quiera:

Una razón que explique por qué se supone que es especial.

 

 

 

Vuelve a casa y se echa en la cama y sueña con las manos de Kavinsky y la boca de Adam. Despierta desorientado y furioso, un picor inconcebible bajo la piel y calor en la entrepierna. Siente la vergüenza antes siquiera de frotarse los ojos, en ese segundo entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Ronan se arranca las sábanas, tira de ellas con más saña de lo necesario. Se viste a empujones y rasguños en la oscuridad, los vaqueros demasiado caros y demasiado rotos, la camiseta con las mangas cortadas aunque haga frío, el jersey personalizado por Matthew. Empuja la cartera en un bolsillo y entierra el móvil (tras tirarlo un par de veces a propósito) en el otro. Y traga veneno veneno veneno hasta que quiere vomitar.

Gansey duerme y Ronan intenta no despertarlo. Coge las llaves del coche y sale de Monmouth cerrando la puerta muy despacito, algo que le sienta mal por algún motivo.

Se sube al BMW y tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que no está solo.

—Lárgate, Noah.

Pero Noah se materializa a su lado con aquellos ojos y aquella herida de muerte y aquellos bordes imprecisos de quien no está realmente ahí.

—No.

Ronan le enseña los dientes y le gruñe, y si Noah fuera un poco más corpóreo, probablemente lo mordería en la yugular. Pone primera, sale del aparcamiento con un chirrido de ruedas y pisa el acelerador casi antes de cambiar de marcha.

Corre con el coche porque ese es Ronan, siempre corriendo a los sitios.

—Te vas a matar —murmura Noah, la voz un susurro como los árboles de Cabeswater.

Ronan aprieta los puños alrededor del volante y la piel seca y cicatrizada de sus manos se queja.

—Así tendrías compañía —gruñe, aunque no sea cierto. Aunque lo más probable es que se estrelle y arda y se convierta en ceniza y deje de existir para siempre.

Cambia de marcha y acelera aún más.

A Adam lo va a matar la ambición. 

A Gansey lo va a matar la magia.

A Ronan Lynch lo va a matar Ronan Lynch.

( _Alea iacta est_.)

 

 

 

Con ocho años, Niall le pone una mano en los rizos y le dice: es hora de aprender a defenderte. Le dice: hay mucha gente que quiere hacernos daño. Le dice: a ti y a mí, a las personas como nosotros.

Declan también quiere aprender, así que Niall le lleva con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. No hace falta que diga las palabras en voz alta; tanto él como Ronan saben que Declan jamás será parte de ese “como nosotros”.

Ahora Ronan lo ha convertido en un ritual. Vendarse las manos, chocarse los puños, respirar hondo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y cubrirse la cara. Un golpe al saco y otro y otro. Hace tanto que no boxea que se siente oxidado. Le falta Niall diciéndole qué hacer. Le falta Declan para recibir los puñetazos.

Le faltan minutos para descargar toda la ira y la frustración y el desasosiego.

—Ronan, es muy tarde —susurra Noah a sus espaldas.

Y sí, es muy tarde. Muy tarde para despertar una granja dormida. Muy tarde para reparar el daño (bendición) que es Matthew Lynch. Muy tarde para volver a tocar música y para boxear y para correr con el coche en una carrera que le cueste la vida.

Es muy tarde para arreglar los trozos rotos que tiene dentro y que se están soldando en posiciones equivocadas.

Es muy tarde para Noah.

—Calla y sé útil —dice Ronan—. Sujeta el saco, anda.

Noah obedece, no sin antes tocarle los puños con cuidado y con el frío de sus dedos calmar el dolor en de nudillos amoratados.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando —dice antes de colocarse detrás del saco—. No hay nada de malo en ser como eres.

Ronan gruñe, da un golpe, recita un avemaría.

 

 

 

Ronan tiene muchos rituales.

Uno de ellos es que si va a romperse en mil pedazos, va a hacerlo solo.

 

 

 

Blue Sargent da saltitos cuando camina. Es algo curioso de ver. Tiene el paso decidido, como si marchara a la guerra, pero sus talones parecen resortes que menean toda su figura y hacen que se agite su coleta. Y luego tiene esa mirada de asco cuando habla con los muchachos de Aglionby, como si quisiera sacar su navaja rosa y mancharla de sangre azul.

Ronan se ríe por lo bajo desde su mesa cuando la ve venir; hoy es el primero en llegar a Nino’s y ser el primero supone el privilegio de elegir la pizza.

—¿Os enseñan a ser auténticos capullos en esa escuela vuestra o qué? —dice ella, sacando furiosamente una libreta y un bolígrafo, y dedicándole una mirada de muerte a un chico un par de mesas al otro lado.

Ronan se cruza de brazos.

—Lo intentan —responde—. Hasta ahora sólo he sacado sobresaliente yo.

Blue le gruñe. El chico de la mesa no para de lanzarle besos de mentira. Ronan se inclina hacia adelante, alza una ceja y mira al cabrón a los ojos hasta que el chaval casi se mea encima del miedo.

Son sólo las doce de la mañana y el día va mejorando por momentos.

Blue se deja caer a su lado, bufando.

(Ronan entiende por qué Gansey está loco por ella; no es un absoluto inepto.)

—Vaya puta mierda de día —dice ella.

Bueno, a cada cual sus estándares.

—A ver si alguien más te confunde con una prostituta —le contesta Ronan, robándole la libreta y apuntando una pizza con demasiada piña—. Lo mismo Gansey se siente avergonzado de forma vicaria.

Blue le da un codazo de los que duelen un huevo.

—Mira, chaval —empieza, pero la amenaza se le muere en los labios y en lugar de intentar retomarla, se ajusta una de las horquillas que lleva en la cabeza.

Ronan se encoge de hombros y se despatarra en la silla, empujando su libro de Geografía con el dedo índice y la mayor desgana que se puede inventar. Blue lo imita un poco, sólo que sin despatarrarse o empujar libros o parecer una reclusa fugada de la cárcel de menores.

Ella se gira para mirarlo intensamente y Ronan disimula muy bien que no se da cuenta.

—Oye —empieza con aquella voz que no es ni grave ni aguda—, ¿sabes que si, eh, quieres, no sé, hacer algo porque estás aburrido o porque sí, pues, que me lo puedes decir, no?

Ronan la mira con una exagerada mueca de asco.

—Define “hacer algo”.

Ella parpadea y la cara se le desencaja un poco.

—Joder, tío —dice y su cuerpo se estremece—. Cosas como, no sé, hablar, echar el rato en Cabeswater, hablar, ir a comprar petardos, _hablar_. Ya sabes, esas cosas.

Ronan intenta que su cara sea un lienzo en blanco.

A juzgar por los ojos entrecerrados de Blue, no sale bien.

—Ir a comprar petardos —repite al final, robando la libreta otra vez y apuntándose una jarra de limonada.

Blue le arranca el boli de las manos.

—Sí —dice, terminando de escribir el pedido ella misma—. Aunque me planto en salir a patear cachorritos, Lynch.

Ronan la mira unos segundos y por un momento recuerda cómo pensó que la perdía en aquel lago, sus dedos pequeños estirándose para coger a su madre de entre las aguas.

—Si pateamos cachorros lo mismo te dejo sin trabajo, Sargent.

Ella le da otro codazo de los que duelen un huevo.

 

 

 

La historia de los rónáns va así:

Había una vez una selkie que nadó demasiado cerca de la orilla del mar. Las olas la arrastraron hacia la playa y le arrancaron su piel de foca, dejándola atrapada en forma de mujer. Perdida y sola en el mundo humano, acabó enamorándose de un pescador. Él la convirtió en su esposa. Ella lo convirtió en padre. Y durante un tiempo, todo fue bien.

Pero él tenía un secreto. Tiempo atrás había encontrado una piel de foca y la había escondido en un baúl, en una cueva, en un acantilado.

Oh, no podría soportar perder a su esposa.

Pero ella tenía un secreto. Tiempo atrás había descubierto que su marido tenía una piel de foca escondida en un baúl, en una cueva, en un acantilado.

Y oh, no podía soportar perder el mar.

Un día ella desapareció y la piel de foca también. El pescador se quedó en casa con sus hijos, añorando algo que jamás fue suyo.

Los niños, pequeñas focas, _rónáns_ , siempre juraron que podían ver un animalito observándolos desde el mar todos los días. Casi como un protector. Casi como un ángel de la guarda.

(La historia de los Lynch va así:

Había una vez un hombre que soñó por encima de sus posibilidades. El mundo onírico lo arrastró a los brazos de la mujer perfecta. Él le pensó una existencia de carne y hueso, y ella quedó atrapada en el mundo humano. Él la convirtió en su esposa. Ella lo convirtió en padre. Y durante un tiempo, todo fue bien.

Pero él tenía un secreto. Podía soñar lo imposible y hacerlo real.

Oh, no podría vivir sin sentirse Dios.

Ella tenía el mismo secreto porque al fin y al cabo, no era más que una extensión de su marido.

Un día, él murió apaleado y ella cerró los ojos en un coma infinito.

Su niño, pequeña foca, Ronan, la llevó de vuelta al mundo de la magia y de los sueños, y tuvo que contentarse con observarla desde el mundo real. Casi como un extraño. Casi como un huérfano.)

 

 

 

The Barns está sumida en una eterna siesta y todo lo que hay en ella parece más delicado. Motas de polvo que sobrevuelan las habitaciones, el sonido de algún que otro pájaro que aún recuerda cómo cantar, el suave sonido de un vinilo de su padre cuando Ronan lo somete a la aguja del tocadiscos.

Adam Parrish también parece una ilusión, moviéndose lento de objeto en objeto. Sus dedos elegantes y finos dibujan los contornos de tantas cosas que Ronan tiene que obligarse a mirar a otro lado. A no pensar en ideas y deseos que van más allá de la curiosidad ingenua de Adam.

En lugar de dejarse distraer por piel dorada e innumerables pecas, Ronan abre una nueva caja y empieza a llenarla de objetos oníricos inútiles. Lleva clasificándolos desde su primera noche de vuelta en casa, entre intentos de despertar animales y horas de pesadillas en una banqueta.

No sabe por qué lo hace, esto de clasificar y ordenar cosas de su padre. Quizá por darle un sentido a lo que fue su vida antes del charco de sangre y la palanca de hierro. Quizá porque quiere saber qué es real y qué es mentira de su infancia. Quizá porque necesita perder el tiempo no pensando en el secreto que se hace evidente cada día en los ojos de Blue Sargent y Adam Parrish.

De fondo suena Simon & Garfunkel. Habla de hogares y de amores y de ciudades extrañas. Si Ronan fuera Declan, probablemente estaría sorprendido de que Niall fuera propietario de algo más que de música celta, pero Ronan conocía a su padre bien y a veces, cuando conduce solo en mitad de la noche con Destino: Ningún Lugar, se pone un CD de música grabada ilegalmente y canta a todo pulmón con las ventanillas bajadas.

(Otro secreto que Ronan prefiere bien enterrado.)

De repente, Adam ríe. Algo bajito e íntimo. Y Ronan es humano y débil y se gira para ver de qué se trata. Allí, de pie en el salón de su infancia, Adam está inclinado sobre la pared, los ojos brillando mientras observa un marco.

Oh, no.

Se levanta sin pensárselo dos veces y casi se estrella contra Adam al son de “pero tú de qué coño te ríes” y “si no lo veo, no lo creo, Lynch”. Así es como acaba pegado a hombros estrechos y camisas de franela remendadas, mirándose a sí mismo en una fotografía de hace años, en un recuerdo tan lejano que parece uno de sus sueños.

Es una foto de cuando rondaba los nueve y era un niño salvaje de cabello alborotado y ojos feroces y los dientes de una pantera. Un Ronan Lynch imposible de encontrar en el que ahora se mira en el espejo todas las mañanas.

En la fotografía no está solo, porque por aquel entonces nunca lo estaba. Matthew ríe a su izquierda, la tripa redonda de un niño pequeño que ha comido demasiado a escondidas y la cara regordeta llena de manchas de chocolate. A su derecha, Declan tiene una mano alzada a modo de saludo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro que dan fiel testimonio de que Declan una vez fue él mismo, no la imitación barata de su padre; Declan Lynch, capitán de la casa y de sus hermanos y un niño feliz a pesar de ser el favorito de nadie.

Ronan se ve a sí mismo como si viera a un extraño, un mocoso lleno de barro y hojas y moratones en el torso desnudo, enseñando los dientes a la cámara, a su ídolo, a su padre.

—Estás _adorable_ —ríe Adam por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos hacen ese truco de magia en el que se estrechan cuando sonríe, el azul casi escondido. Con cuidado, extiende el brazo, coge la fotografía y se la acerca más a la cara, risitas que se le escapan de labios agrietados por el frío.

Ronan pone los ojos en blanco y mira el resto de la evidencia colgada en la pared. Toda su familia en diferentes años y estados de complicidad, cuando eran una unidad y no los restos de una tragedia.

—Veo que te diviertes —gruñe al ver a Adam coger otra fotografía y echar a reír.

Adam le enseña la foto entre carcajadas. Ronan con marcas rojas en la cara cual pintura de guerra. Debe tener unos doce años y está sacando la lengua.

Por un momento, Ronan quiere decirle a Adam que se las puede quedar, que él ya no las necesita. Pero entonces repara en una de las fotos en la pared, la del marco negro. Probablemente la más reciente de todas. Ronan lleva el uniforme de Aglionby en ella y a su lado está Niall, la misma mandíbula y los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa de guerrero. Ronan está a salvo bajo su brazo, rizos castaños que se mezclan con los de su padre en una foto que refleja fielmente quiénes eran.

—Oh —suspira Adam muy suavecito a sus espaldas. Deja las fotos en la mesita de la tele. Se inclina hacia la pared y consigue que sus codos se toquen—. Joder, Ronan, os parecíais un montón.

Ronan traga. Se pasa una mano por el cabello rapado, hunde los dedos en su nuca, cierra los ojos.

En el fondo, el vinilo cambia de canción.

Ronan da un paso hacia atrás y luego otro. Se gira pensando en quemar la foto, en utilizar una cerilla para luego tragarse la llama. Piensa en cosas que no debería pensar, una peor que la anterior. Piensa en que quiere estar solo, en que necesita un momento.

Sale del salón y antes de darse cuenta, está subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

 

 

 

A veces Ronan sueña en blanco y negro. Sueña en escala de grises. Sueña con formas distorsionadas y borrosas que parecen más sombras que personas. La mayoría de estos sueños son pesadillas.

A veces Ronan sueña en colores sepia. Sueña en fotografías antiguas. Sueña con piel morena y cabello cual polvo y pecas infinitas. La mayoría de estos sueños son secretos.

A veces Ronan sueña a todo color. A veces sueña a todo color con Adam Parrish. Estos sueños son los peores porque son difíciles de distinguir de la realidad. Porque no quiere despertar. Porque teme que algún día traerá algo consigo que le romperá el corazón más de lo que ya lo tiene.

 

 

 

Esto es lo que ocurre:

Ronan se pasea por su habitación llena de sueños y modelos de aviones que cuelgan del techo. Hace crujir la madera una y otra vez como una nana que lo va calmando. Revuelve los papeles sobre el escritorio de su otro yo, el que enterró junto a su padre en un funeral de mierda hace tiempo.

Se deja caer en la cama, en su edredón verde, en sábanas que nadie ha cambiado desde que tuvo que huir de su casa. Hunde la cara en sus manos y piensa: quién eres. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se pregunta: qué fue de ti.

Entonces la puerta chirría y Adam pone un pie dentro, sus ojos distraídos un momento por los recuerdos de un Ronan Lynch que nunca conoció y que jamás conocerá. Otro de los tantos privilegios que Gansey tiene sobre él.

Se sienta al lado de Ronan y no dice nada durante un momento.

(—No quiero hablar.

—De qué carajo voy a hablar.)

Respiran juntos durante un rato y es como una bendición. Es como un punto intermedio entre la violencia de Ronan y el orgullo de Adam. Es paz, por una vez. Paz como ellos jamás han conocido hasta hace poco; hasta que Ronan le susurró a Adam que Matthew era una mentira, hasta que un bosque mágico se hizo con sus vidas como si no fueran más que marionetas de cartón.

Paz.

Y entonces Adam dice:

—Lo sé.

Es algo pequeñito, una voz que se pierde en la habitación junto con el sol que se esconde al otro lado de la ventana.

Ronan le mira.

—¿Sabes qué?

Adam tiene las orejas al rojo vivo, pero aún así persevera.

—Sé lo que sientes —dice. Traga. Añade—: Por mí.

Esto es lo que ocurre:

Ronan cierra los ojos un momento. Procesa las palabras. Quiere vomitar. O darle un puñetazo a la pared. O salir corriendo y subirse al BMW y estrellarse de una vez por todas.

Vaya puta mierda.

Vaya _puta_ mierda.

La ansiedad y los nervios le burbujean bajo la piel, pero intenta contenerlos lo mejor que puede. Tiene años de experiencia en ese arte macabro de contener los ataques de pánico.

( _Paciencia_ , dice Gansey en su cabeza.)

Ronan se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué hacemos? —dice. Dice, “qué hacemos” y en verdad está diciendo: “qué hago ahora”, “qué quieres de mí”, “cómo lo arreglo”.

Adam se acerca un poco hasta que sus rodillas se tocan sobre el edredón verde de su habitación de la infancia, en su casa durmiente. Los dedos de Adam son largos donde le tocan la mano.

—¿Me dejas? —dice en un suspiro tan, tan bajito que Ronan teme haberlo confundido con el latido de su propio corazón.

Y podría hacerse el imbécil. Podría mirarse las botas mientras Adam le mira a él y borrar las palabras de su mente. Podría callarse como las tumbas y dejar correr el tiempo hasta que el mundo implosione.

Pero a Ronan ya no le importa hundirse hasta el centro de la Tierra.

—No soy Declan —responde, la mano temblándole de lo mucho que quiere tocar a Adam, asegurarse de que es real y de que esto no es otro sueño de los que lo dejan hecho un desastre en mitad de la noche—. No soy un mentiroso.

Adam no se mueve.

—Una vez —carraspea con la voz tan neutra que duele—. Sólo una vez.

(La realidad va a romperle el corazón mucho antes que los sueños, al parecer.)

Quiere decir “no”. Quiere decir “sí”. Quiere decir “no me hagas esto”.

Pero Adam no le está haciendo nada. Esto es Ronan. 

Esto es Ronan, eligiendo lo que no debe. Haciendo lo que no debe. Intentando conseguir aquello que no tiene derecho a tener.

( _Conmigo o contra mí_ , dice Kavinsky en su cabeza. Dice, _morir es un aburrido efecto secundario_. Dice, _ésta es tu llamarada, Lynch, ponte delante_.)

Esto es lo que ocurre:

Ronan se gira un poco hacia Adam, el susurro de sus vaqueros contra el edredón cual cacofonía en el espeso silencio. Conteniendo la respiración, se inclina lo suficiente como para que les cueste mirarse a los ojos. El mundo se reduce a los dos o tres centímetros que les separan, a la respiración acompasada que les empaña los labios. Al pulso acelerado en sus oídos.

Adam cierra los ojos y se come el espacio entre ellos de la misma forma en la que hace tiempo se comió el corazón de Ronan en un sueño y se atrevió a lamerse los dientes después.

No es un beso. No puede ser un beso. Los besos no surgen del miedo y de los juegos y de conversaciones que nunca se han tenido. Esto es sólo una presión de labios. Una presión de labios que Ronan acaba demasiado rápido. Es un segundo de calor y narices que se rozan y luego no es más que polvo, que cenizas. Algo que se les muere entre los dedos.

Ronan se mira el regazo y las manos en puños sobre las rodillas.

Y eso es. Eso es lo que no puede tener.

Joder, es tan—tan—

Unas manos frías y ásperas encuentran la curva de su cuello y Ronan alza el rostro.

—Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor, Lynch —dice Adam con una voz tan extraña como la simetría de su rostro.

 _Mejor_ , dice. _Hacerlo mejor_ , dice.

Sus mejillas están enrojecidas y qué va a hacer Ronan sino hacerle caso. Qué ha hecho Ronan toda la vida sino (aparentar no) hacerle caso. Y se le parte el corazón aquí, intentando simular que esto no es un experimento. Que no es influencia de Cabeswater, o de la soledad, o de la vanidad que proviene de sentirse querido por alguien.

Pero Ronan no tiene ya mucho corazón, no tiene ya mucha alma. Ronan no tiene mucho de nada salvo dinero y pesadillas y una terrible indiferencia entre si vive o muere. Así que sus manos encuentran la nuca de Adam, lo atraen y Ronan lo besa en serio. Lo besa de verdad. Lo besa con un año de sentimientos que no puede explicar y apostándose lo poquito que le queda en el pecho. Lo besa en latín y en gaélico y en griego antiguo y en el lenguaje de los árboles.

Adam le jadea sobre los labios y Ronan lo coge del pelo y de repente están demasiado cerca, la lengua de uno en la boca del otro y la desesperación sangrando con cada jadeo.

El sol se pone fuera y Ronan amanece dentro, aunque sea por un segundo de mierda. Aunque sea una mentira más que Adam Parrish le hace crear. Aunque tenga que enterrarse a sí mismo una vez más junto con las pesadillas a las que tanto teme.

Por un momento Ronan se permite comerse a Adam vivo, se permite tocarle el cuello, los hombros, el pelo. Se permite trazarle una curva en el pómulo con la punta de la nariz y respirarle sobre el oído izquierdo, muy tentado de besar la oreja y de susurrar cosas que no debería.

Pero el momento se acaba.

Ronan se queda sin gasolina.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separa de Adam, hace caso omiso del rubor y los jadeos y la forma en la que aquellos ojos azules le miran. Oscuros y asustados y sin entender nada de nada.

Esto es peor que despertarse en un charco de su propia sangre.

—Es tarde —dice en cuanto consigue calmarse—. Deberíamos irnos.

Alguien traga.

—Ronan…

—Espérame en el puto coche, Parrish.

Esto es lo que ocurre:

Adam parece a punto de replicarle, pero al final no lo hace. Sus hombros se encorvan, rendidos, y sale de su habitación con prisas. Ronan lo oye dar un portazo cuando abandona la casa.

En algún lugar se oye el tic-tac de un reloj.

Joder.

 _Joder_ , cómo duele.

 

 

 

Su padre tocando el violín se hace con el puesto número uno en el repertorio de sueños que Ronan no puede controlar, seguido del de la cura para la alergia de Gansey. Es como los sueños frustrantes en los que quiere conseguir algo, pero ese algo nunca se hace realidad. Estar cerca de la meta, pero nunca llegar a cruzar la línea final.

Siempre están los dos en ese claro, los árboles susurrando a su alrededor, el viento soplando suavemente. Niall empieza a tocar, retando a Ronan, diciéndole sin pronunciar palabra que le siga, que haga música junto a él.

Ronan siempre tiene un violín en las manos.

Las cuerdas siempre se rompen.

Los dedos siempre se le traban.

Las manos se le llenan de astillas.

Su padre desaparece.

Él se despierta.

 

 

 

Gansey silba mientras coge su cartera y las llaves del Camaro. Ronan se pone la chaqueta primero y las botas después, haciéndose con una bolsa a último momento bajo la atenta mirada de Noah.

—¿La has acabado? —pregunta.

Ronan mira la bolsa, mira a Noah, se encoge de hombros.

—Casi —dice.

Noah sonríe, contento, y muy a su pesar Ronan piensa en comprarle una bola de cristal con purpurina sólo para alegrar aquellos ojos tristones.

Chainsaw grazna desde el otro lado de la habitación y sobrevuela el salón hasta aterrizar en el hombro de Ronan. Ya está demasiado grandecita como para seguir haciendo eso, pero en lugar de espantarla con el brazo, Ronan le hace una serie de muecas ridículas que hacen que Noah se ría desde el umbral de su habitación.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Gansey.

—¡Excelsitud! —grita Ronan.

Noah se parte la caja.

Gansey pone una cara de horror.

—Es _excelsior_ , Ronan.

Ronan no le hace ni caso y le lanza un beso a Noah por encima del hombro.

—Enseguida volvemos, cariño. Que no se enfríe la casa.

Salen de Monmouth y se suben al Camaro con toda la intención de comprar algo de comida que no sea pura y exclusivamente cereales, zumo de naranja y yogures (de los últimos la culpa la tiene Sargent, cómo no).

Gansey pone la radio y entre música horrible y decadente, cruzan Henrietta hasta el supermercado.

(Ronan intenta no pensar en la última vez que cruzó Henrietta. Hace un par de días, en mitad de la noche y con dirección a St. Agnes. Con Adam Parrish en el asiento de copiloto y en absoluto silencio, las manos temblando sobre el volante y la furia clavada en las encías.)

—Eh —empieza Gansey como si nada, ese tono indiferente que significa que tiene curiosidad insana por lo que sea que esté por preguntar—, ¿y esa bolsa?

Ronan le sonríe, diabólico.

—Un cadáver.

Gansey alza una ceja, que en su cara de monaguillo de iglesia y futuro político del Partido Republicano, queda terrible.

Ronan le sonríe aún más.

—Ah, lo mismo me había olvidado —dice como quien no quiere la cosa—, pero tengo que pasar por la carpintería.

Gansey aparta los ojos de la carretera un segundo y casi se come un Audi deportivo.

El otro conductor les pita y Gansey baja la ventana para pedirle perdón de mil formas diferentes. Ronan, por su parte, le hace un corte de manga al tío y le enseña la lengua.

—¿La carpintería? —repite Gansey cuando la cosa se calma un poco y el supermercado aparece a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ronan se hunde en su asiento.

—La casa de Chainsaw está casi acabada.

Desde su lugar en el reposacabezas del asiento del copiloto, Chainsaw grazna feliz.

 

 

 

El Volvo de Declan está aparcado delante de St. Agnes y Ronan intenta no rayarle la pintura con el BMW. Sería muy fácil hacerlo, aparcar el coche en diagonal y abrir la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Una raya tumultuosa en todo el lado cual electrocardiograma errático. Pero lo mejor sería la cara de Declan al descubrir que el culpable no es otro que su hermano menor con el BMW de su padre.

Es muy tentador.

Pero al final Ronan no lo hace.

No lo hace porque está demasiado ocupado con el cabreo y los nervios y el estómago revuelto de alzar la mirada y ver la ventana del último piso de la iglesia, esa en la que ahora mismo las persianas están echadas porque es demasiado temprano. O demasiado tarde, depende de cómo se mire.

Matthew le está esperando en las escalinatas con una pashmina azul atada alrededor del cuello. Parece un hipster de tres al cuarto, pero se hace querer igual con el cabello sobre la cara y una sonrisa que brilla como las estrellas en campo abierto, el muy desgraciado.

—Hola —saluda a Ronan con un empujoncito del hombro y el terrible ( _terrible_ ) apretón de manos que se inventaron cuando tenían diez y ocho años—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ronan le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo atrae para revolverle más los rizos hasta hacerle perder un poco la dignidad. Desde dentro de la iglesia, un par de muchachas los miran y ríen por lo bajo; tienen las mejillas ruborizadas y la mirada brillante, y Ronan se permite una mueca afilada de orgullo al ver que no le quitan ojo de encima a Matthew.

Puede que su hermano sea una mentira, pero es la mentira más bonita que Ronan ha soñado nunca.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —pregunta mientras Matthew se quita la chaqueta y danza por entre los bancos hasta el que ocupan todos los domingos.

—Bien —dice—. He aprobado mates, así que Declan está de buen humor.

Sonríe con todo el rostro y Ronan le estrella la palma de la mano en la cara para no ver los dientes perfectos y los hoyuelos carismáticos.

(A veces duele mirar a Matthew.)

En su esquina, Declan los observa mientras se dejan caer a su lado con el desapego de quien no ha sido invitado a una fiesta, la indiferencia simulada de quien se muere por ser parte de la escena que se desenvuelve ante sus ojos. Hoy ninguna novia le cuelga del brazo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya una en el aparcamiento, esperando en el coche y pasando las aplicaciones en su iPhone con largas uñas de manicura francesa.

Matthew se inclina sobre Ronan y murmura:

—Hola, Declan.

La sonrisa que le dedica es más recatada, algo que le llega a los ojos sólo porque Matthew es demasiado buena persona como para sonreír a la gente sin ponerle todo su ímpetu a la cosa. Pero Declan acepta el gesto y estira un brazo por detrás de Ronan para tirarle suavemente de un tirabuzón.

La paz dura poco.

Ronan se repantiga en el banco y sube los pies al reclinatorio.

—No hagas eso —gruñe Declan con los labios crispados.

(Como si fuera un ferviente católico y no un mentiroso y un usurpador y la única persona en el mundo que consigue que Ronan quiera abrirlo en canal.)

Con la nariz en lo alto, Ronan se resbala un poco más en su sitio porque no hay nada mejor que ver cómo Declan va perdiendo la paciencia, cómo se le marca la vena de la sien y los labios se le estiran hasta enseñar los dientes. En el fondo, Declan y él son dos gotas de agua.

(Tal vez por eso Ronan le odia tanto.)

Las puertas se cierran, el sacerdote dice: “en nombre del Padre y el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo” y Ronan clava la mirada en el techo abovedado. Piensa en el ático dos pisos más arriba, en las paredes blanco roto y el colchón en el suelo y las vigas torcidas que siempre consiguen que se dé una hostia en la frente.

También piensa en los labios de Adam Parrish porque si va a irse al infierno, por qué no irse por la puerta grande.

—¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

La pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa y gira la cabeza hacia Declan. Su hermano no lo está mirando, pero no hace falta. Ronan nota la preocupación manchándole los inmaculados puños de la camisa, trepándole por debajo del cárdigan gris cual reguero de sangre.

(Hace un par de días que Ronan no pega ojo, tendido en su cama con la mirada perdida y la ocasional compañía de un nerd insomne y un fantasma que va y viene como la señal de la radio en la carretera.)

—¿Hace cuánto que no eres fiel? —responde con los colmillos deseando hundirse en el cuello de Declan.

Su hermano lo mira con desdén durante un par de segundos.

Entonces hunde la cara en las manos y por primera vez en la vida, se cambia al banco de delante, a un huequecito que se queda pequeño para Declan Lynch del mismo modo en el que se le queda pequeño el mundo.

— _Ronan_ —murmura Matthew y su cara tiene una expresión que Ronan no reconoce—, ¿por qué le has dicho eso?

El sacerdote lee un salmo; los feligreses repiten la antífona. Ronan se acomoda en su sitio, clava la mirada en el Cristo crucificado y no responde.

(Es más tarde, cuando ha abandonado la iglesia a toda velocidad y se ha ido a correr con el BMW en mitad de la nada cuando repara en que la expresión en la cara de Matthew era tristeza condimentada con una pizca de decepción.)

 

 

 

El Mitsubishi Evo se detiene a su lado en el semáforo. El motor ruge una, dos veces para llamar su atención, pero Ronan ya sabe exactamente quién está tras el volante y qué va a pasar en cuanto la luz se vuelva verde. Es un instinto, una segunda naturaleza.

La carcajada de Kavinsky resuena por la ventana bajada, casi más fuerte que el sonido del EDM que vomitan los altavoces de ambos coches.

Es hipnótico.

Ronan hace gruñir al BMW y pisa el acelerador cuando el semáforo se pone en verde. La risa le sube desde el estómago mientras cambia de marcha y come carretera como un loco. El Mitsubishi lo persigue como un ave rapaz, las chapas tocándose y la pintura mezclándose. Negro sobre blanco y blanco sobre negro.

Ronan se lame los labios.

—¡Cómeme la polla, Lynch! —grita Kavinsky por encima de los motores.

Ronan le enseña los dientes, le enseña cómo se relame.

—¡Cuidado con lo que deseas! —le contesta.

Está duro en los vaqueros mientras cambia de marcha otra vez y pilla una curva. Baja una mano para frotarse entre las piernas un poco, el pie aplastando el acelerador hasta que parece que va a perforar el suelo del BMW.

Kavinsky le grita algo obsceno por la ventana y Ronan hace como que no le oye, pero se ríe igual.

—Te vas a matar —susurra una voz en su oreja.

Ronan mira por el retrovisor. Adam está apoyado contra el asiento, su mano en el brazo extendido de Ronan y sus hombros asomándose detrás de la tapicería. Tiene los ojos oscuros y los labios enrojecidos y le habla muy cerca.

—Te vas a matar, Lynch —repite.

La punta de su lengua le toca sin querer el lóbulo de la oreja a Ronan.

Él pisa el acelerador.

El Mitsubishi le sigue.

Ronan cierra los ojos y deja que la oscuridad se lo coma vivo.

(Despierta con la cara hundida en la almohada y la mano en la ropa interior.

Ha dormido hora y media.)

 

 

 

Encuentra el violín de casualidad.

Está debajo de su cama en The Barns, en un estuche gastado y gris en el que hay marcas de arañazos de seres que no existen en el mundo real. Ronan está buscando su cartera, está buscando sus vaqueros, está buscando el resto de pertenencias que se arrancó de encima estando borracho la noche anterior, cuando vino a refugiarse a este santuario y a morirse un poco. Lo único que no pierde al parecer es el puto móvil (en la mesilla de noche), pero todo lo demás parece haberse mudado entre el éter y la nada.

Se inclina bajo la cama y da con las llaves del BMW. Y con el violín.

(Es irónico porque ambas cosas le pertenecían a Niall Lynch)

Durante un segundo piensa en quemarlo porque, por qué no. Qué le ha dado Niall sino cosas prestadas y madres irreales y un don como para volverse loco. Qué le ha dejado Niall sino una propiedad dormida y años de ausencia y un hermano mayor que busca ganarse el respeto de Ronan jugando a ser su padre.

Pero al final no lo hace. Saca el violín del estuche y se lo lleva al hombro. No está desafinado cuando toca una nota, pero quizá los sueños siempre permanecen tal cual se los trajo al mundo. Y a Niall le gustaban las cosas perfectas.

Ronan toca una canción pícara que va perdiendo el ritmo hasta que se deshace en algo lento y melancólico y que le revuelve la sangre. Toca hasta que sus manos suprematistas se le quedan pilladas en las cuerdas y las articulaciones le duelen tanto que tiene que bajar a la cocina a buscarse una aspirina.

En el dorso del violín hay un nombre grabado en caligrafía furiosa.

Sigue sin ser el nombre de Ronan Lynch.

(No está nada sorprendido.)

 

 

 

El golpe es seco y pausado. Uno, dos, tres, antes de detenerse, casi tímido. Al otro lado de la puerta se halla Adam Parrish con una mochila colgada al hombro y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su estúpida cazadora.

Ronan se apoya en el umbral, los brazos cruzados y los ojos bien lejos de aquellos labios.

—¿Te has perdido? —empieza algo brusco, aunque el tono no tiene _nada_ que ver con que se conozca el interior de la boca de Adam y no pueda dejar de pensar en ello.

Adam se ajusta el asa de la mochila y carraspea.

—Necesito ir a Cabeswater y mi coche se ha jodido.

(Esto es un sueño. O a lo mejor está ocurriendo. ¿Está ocurriendo? Ronan no sabe distinguir entre ficción y realidad a estas alturas).

El silencio es asfixiante durante un segundo y Ronan se permite ser un capullo, ese mecanismo de supervivencia que lo va a llevar a la absoluta soledad. Un buen ataque como mejor defensa que conseguirá que sus amigos se cansen de él de una vez por todas y hagan con él lo que deberían haber hecho desde el principio: dejar que se estrelle con fuerza y rociar con gasolina lo que quede.

—Gansey no está —dice, pero no se mueve del umbral.

Adam se mira la zapatillas, la chaqueta, mira al interior de Monmouth.

—Tú, entonces —dice—. Es importante, Ronan.

Tiene los ojos azules como el mar antes de una tormenta.

 _¿Sabes qué más es importante?_ piensa Ronan. _¿Sabes qué más se ha jodido además de tu coche?_ piensa. Lo piensa y lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero al final no lo dice porque podrá odiar decir mentiras, pero hay verdades que son demasiado frágiles como para romperlas al pronunciarlas.

Y aquí, con un pie en la realidad y otro en un sueño, Ronan enseña los dientes.

Lo que sí dice es:

—Déjame coger las llaves.

 

 

 

Una noche soñó con libélulas. Eran grandes y caleidoscópicas y danzaban alrededor de su cabeza cual corona. Ronan no tiene mucho tiempo para coronas o danzas o sueños plácidos que se le cuelan debajo de la piel en una falsa sensación de seguridad.

La seguridad es una promesa que no puede hacerse.

Al despertar, Ronan supo inmediatamente dos cosas. Primero, que no podía soñar en Monmouth. Que abrir las manos y encontrarse con una camada de libélulas que lanzaban destellos de colores era algo prohibido. Que equivocarse un segundo de insecto y soñar con el que no debía le partiría el corazón una vez más.

Lo segundo fue que era capaz de matar a sus amigos del mismo modo que era capaz de matarse a sí mismo.

 

 

 

Adam se agacha para poner en su sitio otra piedra y el murmullo a su alrededor es asfixiante. _Cállate un rato, anda_ , piensa Ronan a ver si Cabeswater se digna a bajar la voz y a dejar de murmurarle cosas al oído.

 _Cosas_. Cosas que no quiere oír y mucho menos con Adam Parrish a pocos metros de su rodilla.

No han hablado mucho desde que dejaron Monmouth, pero también es cierto que casi nunca hablan. O al menos no hablan de las cosas que deberían, dejándolo estar hasta que algo revienta y les vuela las extremidades en la explosión.

—Pásame esa piedra, venga—dice Adam con las orejas y la nariz enrojecidas en la nieve de una estación mágica que ha llegado a Cabeswater antes que al resto del mundo.

Lo que no dice es: te besé en tu habitación y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo encajarlo.

Ronan pilla dos piedras, se las enseña y pregunta:

—¿Cuál?

Lo que no dice es: no quiero ser el daño colateral mientras decides quién eres.

Son dos gilipollas.

Adam le contesta que “la de la izquierda” y Ronan le responde que “toma” mientras se la lanza. Una curva corta y rápida que se muere entre las manos elegantes de Adam Parrish. Quizá no debería mirarlas tanto, esas manos. Pero ya es un acto reflejo. (Y para qué esconderse si Adam ya lo sabe. Quizá algún día todo esto se le pase; quizá vuelva a aprender a contenerse; quizá la vergüenza se haga con él una vez más y no vuelva a mirar a nadie nunca jamás. Pero hoy no. Hoy Ronan mira y se odia y Adam hace como que no sabe nada.)

Ronan se arrebuja en su chaqueta de cuero y hace caso omiso de los suaves copos de nieve que caen de los árboles.

 _Greywaren_ susurran y Ronan aprieta los dientes.

Adam se sacude las manos al acabar y la energía bajo sus pies cambia. El sol se hace paso por entre nubes de mentira, pero la nieve sigue cayendo cual polvo ingrávido.

—¿Has acabado, Parrish? Se me están congelando las pelotas.

Adam le mira un segundo con cara de haber chupado un limón y Ronan le regala su mejor sonrisa de comemierda. Esto es más fácil; casi como interactuaban antes. Lo mejor del parque de caravanas y lo peor del mundo de la abundancia.

Ronan bufa y su aliento se convierte en vaho. Esto es estúpido. Todo es estúpido. Hoy el mundo es la mayor estupidez que ha visto nunca y sólo quiere volver a casa, quiere dormir, quiere besar a Adam Parrish una vez más y dejar de imaginar que son algo así como amigos.

Se gira y marcha hacia el coche como un niño caprichoso. Los hombros encorvados y las manos en los bolsillos y los dientes fuera, cortando el viento.

Pero entonces Adam decide joderle la vida otra vez porque al parecer no se contenta con poco, el muy cretino. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor del brazo de Ronan y le obligan a girarse.

Aquellos ojos azules son su puta perdición.

—Ronan —empieza Adam. Dice “Ronan” como quien dice “mátame”—. Tenemos que hablar.

Ah. Ahora es cuando se le ocurre romper la tradición.

Puto Parrish.

—No hay que hablar —le contesta Ronan y el veneno le resbala un poco por los labios—. No hay que hablar de absolutamente nada.

Es verdad. No tiene por qué hablar. No es como si Ronan hablara de estas cosas con alguien. Mucho menos con los chicos que le van a romper el corazón en cualquier momento.

Adam le suelta el brazo y se pasa una mano por la cara. Tiene tantas pecas que es criminal.

—Mira, no —ríe de repente—. Hoy no. Hoy vamos a hablar, joder.

Ronan se cuadra como los militares, haciendo uso de los dos míseros centímetros que le saca a Adam.

(Hace unos cinco días que hacen como que no se miran. Como si fueran un secreto sucio en un cajón y si hay algo de lo que Ronan está harto de ser es un puto secreto del derecho y del revés.)

Inspira, espira.

—Pues habla, coño. Si tanto quiere hablar, _habla_.

Pero Adam no abre la boca. Se queda ahí, respirando y acumulando copos de nieve en su cabello del color de la tierra en verano. Joder, duele tanto verlo. Duele ver la simetría extraña de su cara y las cejas que se pierden en el tono de su piel.

Adam Parrish es una herida abierta sobre el pecho de Ronan y no hace más que echarle sal.

Ronan aprieta la mandíbula y se niega a bajar el rostro. Adam estira una mano y le enreda los dedos en las pulseras de cuero, raídas y sin color.

(Cabeswater parece despertar momentáneamente de su letargo.)

—El otro día —empieza, mordiéndose los labios ya agrietados y a este paso Ronan le va a tener que soñar un bálsamo para que no le sangren—. No tuve que haberte pedido lo que te pedí.

Ronan no se mueve. No respira. Se ha convertido en piedra. Se ha convertido en cenizas.

No sabe qué ve Adam en su rostro, pero su reacción es volverse casi histérico. La mano que no está sujetando a Ronan como a un animal salvaje gesticula en el aire, intentando expresar lo que su boca parece incapaz de decir.

—Mierda —dice—. Mierda, Lynch. Estoy tan—dice—. Estoy tan _confuso_ que…

Ronan se mueve automático, da un paso adelante y se hace tan grande como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Abre la boca y escupe:

—Eso no es culpa mía.

Lo dice con tanto ácido que no sabe cómo Adam no se desintegra ahí mismo. Lo dice con tanto veneno que no sabe cómo no se mueren los dos. Y joder. Joder, no era su intención decirlo así.

(Por qué no puede ser como las personas normales por qué tiene que arruinar lo poco que tiene por qué es tan mierdas—)

Adam ríe, una cosita pequeña y dolida.

—Un poco tu culpa sí que es —murmura y las palabras se convierten en vaho—. Un poco bastante.

Ronan se suelta como si Adam le quemara.

—Jamás te he pedido nada de _esto_.

Gesticula entre ellos con la mano, agitado. Listo para marcharse y no volver nunca.

(Dios, Cabeswater no cierra la puta boca.)

—Joder, Ronan —dice Adam. Dice “Ronan” como Ronan reza un avemaría—. No dejas de mirarme. No dejas de _mirarme_.

Nieva.

Nieva tan fuerte.

Ronan no siente el frío.

—Sí —murmura—. Sí, te miro. Todo el puto día, Parrish. Todo el puto día mirándote. ¿Contento?

Adam se frota la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué?

Dice “por qué”, pero lo que quiere decir en realidad es “por qué yo”, “por qué a mí”, “por qué te molestas conmigo”.

Ronan se humedece los labios y piensa: Niall Lynch era un gilipollas, pero Robert Parrish es un hijo de la grandísima puta.

Hunde las manos en los bolsillos.

—Porque sí. —Respira hondo, traga, ríe hasta que duele—. Porque sí, Parrish.

Dice “porque sí”, pero lo que en realidad quiere decir es “porque me gustan tus ojos y tus pecas”, “porque eres extraño y salvaje y más fuerte de lo que crees”, “porque no puedo dejar de soñar contigo en todas tus formas y en toda tu imperfección.”

Adam se lanza a por su muñeca una vez más y Ronan lo ve a cámara lenta. Ve los dedos cerrarse alrededor de sus pulseras y tirar un poco. Adam no le pide más.

Casi en trance, Ronan extiende la mano para tocar aquella oreja dañada.

Nunca llega.

En su lugar, cierra los ojos.

Está tan cansado.

—Deberíamos irnos —dice.

Cabeswater le está dejando sordo.

 

 

 

La casa de Chainsaw está apoyada en la minúscula encimera de la cocina-baño-lavandería-engendrodeSatán, al lado de bolsas vacías de doritos y la caja de cereales de la que Ronan come a palo seco.

Noah la observa divertido, tocándola donde se unen las tablas y contando los clavos. Matthew está a su lado dándole trocitos de carne picada a la propia Chainsaw, quien se los acepta gustosa con el pico y los engulle enteros.

Ronan los observa desde el umbral.

—Si me engordas al pájaro te quedas sin regalo de Navidad —dice.

Matthew le dedica un puchero y Noah le imita sólo por ser un tocapelotas. Un día de éstos Ronan lo va a exorcizar de verdad.

—Ha quedado genial —se redime Noah, señalando la casita.

Es una casita demasiado grande porque el pájaro que va a vivir en ella es demasiado grande también. Ronan aún no sabe dónde colgarla porque no hay árboles en Monmouth y a Chainsaw le gusta dormir con él. Lo mismo la cuelga de una viga, cerca de la ventana. Lo mismo lo hace el fin de semana que Gansey está en DC, jugando a ser el hijo perfecto y esas cosas super aburridas que a Ronan le importan una mierda.

Quizá debería llamar a Sargent. Seguro que en el árbol hippie de su comuna hippie tiene doscientas mil de estas casitas hippies para pajarillos de gente hippie.

Matthew termina de joderle el régimen a Chainsaw y sale de la cocina-baño-lavandería-desastreadolescente y se deja caer en la cama de Gansey. Joder, tienen que invertir en un puto sofá.

—Deberíais comprar un sofá —dice Matthew

Ronan pone los ojos en blanco. Noah echa a reír.

Es algo bueno verle reír. Últimamente no es más que un reflejo, un recuerdo borroso. A veces Ronan lo pilla hecho una bolita en el suelo, mirando a la nada y encogido como los niños pequeños. A veces le pilla canturreando una canción de hace años, su voz como si proviniera desde muy lejos.

(Una vez lo encontró recreando la escena de su muerte. En el suelo, convulsionando con cada golpe. Los ojos sin vida y la boca entreabierta y ningún sonido escapándole de los labios.

Ronan tuvo que detenerse un segundo para respirar hondo y no tener un ataque de ansiedad pensando en Niall muriendo ante sus ojos.)

A veces Noah llama a Barrington Whelk cuando se cree que nadie lo oye y Ronan hunde las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y aprieta los dientes hasta que duele.

—Noah me ha dicho que has encontrado la flauta —dice Matthew de repente, todo hoyuelos y magia y ojos que brillan brillan brillan.

Ronan mira a Noah.

—Puto traidor.

El jodido fantasma que se autoproclama su amigo sonríe de lado y parece casi vivo.

—¿Nos tocas algo? —murmura Matthew con timidez falsa—. ¿Porfa?

Matthew es lo mejor de Ronan. Todo lo bueno que queda de él, creado hace años de un sueño de un niño pequeño y que ha sobrevivido a las peores de las tragedias.

Ronan les hace un corte de manga, pero acaba yendo a por la flauta y acaba tocando algo alegre y pícaro que consigue que Matthew se ponga a dar saltos por la habitación y Noah, a dar palmas mientras se ríe a carcajadas y las mejillas se le colorean.

 

 

 

Sargent le lanza la hamburguesa a la cara y se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto. Lo que lleva no puede ser llamado chaqueta, o abrigo, o ropa en general. Es un conjunto de trapos de color azul que a Gansey lo tendrían enamorado, pero que a Ronan lo hacen entrecerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —dice ella, engullendo las patatas fritas directamente de la bolsa con la elegancia de una urraca.

Ronan le lanza una de las suyas a Chainsaw en el asiento de atrás. Lo mismo entre todos la van a engordar como a un pavo.

—No hay plan —dice, sacando la hamburguesa de la bolsa y dándole un bocado enorme.

Se pregunta por un momento si Blue se aburre mucho cuando Gansey no está para llamarla o para desaparecer en mitad de la noche con el Camaro y volver de madrugada. (Ronan no sabe lo que hacen y prefiere no imaginárselo. No es cosa suya). Él sí se aburre a veces sin Gansey, sin alguien que le haga compañía cuando no puede dormir, o que se anime a hacer ochos con el coche en el aparcamiento hasta que las ruedas se les jodan.

Blue se acurruca en el asiento y pone los pies sobre la guantera. Es tan pequeña que Ronan a veces cree que tiene doce años y que todos le están mintiendo. Una no-psíquica de bolsillo. Seguro que a Gansey eso le mola; tener un hada escondida en el bolsillo de la camisa que le trae buena suerte.

Rona se atraganta de la risa con un trozo de lechuga y Blue lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? —dice ella con una comisura rizándosele, expectante ante un buen chiste.

Ronan tose un poco y se pasa la lengua por los dientes.

—Nada, gusano —dice—. Eres tan _enana_.

Blue se enciende como las chimeneas y le da una palmada de las que suenan en el brazo. Ronan no puede dejar de pensar en los ciclos feéricos y los cuentos de hadas de Niall Lynch. Todas sus hadas siempre se parecían a Aurora, pero aquí y ahora, Ronan se pregunta si habría duendes como Blue Sargent, pequeña e iracunda y tan mágica que todos la quieren a su alrededor.

Ronan deja escapar una mueca irónica y mira su hamburguesa a medio comer.

No se la acaba.

 

 

 

Razones por las que Ronan odia los teléfonos:

Uno. Son impersonales y las cosas siempre se malinterpretan. Mensajes o llamadas o archivos de audio. Todo suena mal y lejano por teléfono. Son aparatos diseñados para que la gente no desconecte, para que esté localizable. Es una correa que lleva a miles de dueños y Ronan Lynch es sólo perro fiel por elección.

Dos. Los teléfonos suenan y lo despiertan de los sueños buenos y malos y los que están entremedias. Los teléfonos son eso que convierten a Gansey en otra persona; son eso que Adam no aceptaría ni muerto a menos que se lo haya ganado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Los teléfonos no le sirven para hablar con Noah. En su móvil sólo hay (cuatro) tres números: Gansey, Declan y Matthew. (El cuarto es un soñador como él que ahora yace tres metros bajo tierra).

Tres. Cuando encontró a Niall junto al BMW, la reacción de Ronan fue llamar desesperado a su hermano mayor. Declan no contestó, ocupado poniéndole los cuernos a su novia con otra tía en el Volvo a unos cuanto kilómetros de distancia. Y Ronan se quedó pegado al cadáver de su padre, con la suela de las deportivas manchadas de su sangre y el móvil comunicando eterno en su oído, esperando a que su hermano viniera a darle un abrazo que no llegaría jamás.

 

 

 

Dobla la esquina de Monmouth y se encuentra ese pedazo de chatarra que Parrish llama “coche” aparcado fuera. Le estaciona el BMW al lado y del revés, como una metáfora del tipo de relación tienen desde que se conocen, sin atinar una.

Ronan se baja y juguetea con las llaves, girándolas alrededor de su índice mientras sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Adam no está sentado contra la puerta de la segunda planta, así que o bien se ha vuelto a colar con el truquito de las bisagras (tienen que repararlas, joder) o Noah le ha dejado entrar (hay que hacerle a Adam un puto juego de llaves, probablemente diciéndole que es “por si acaso” para que no se crea que es caridad.)

Cuando irrumpe en casa con la fuerza de un huracán, se ve obligado a hacer molinillo con los brazos a último momento para evitar el tan intencionado portazo que quería conseguir. Debe parecer un idiota alargando los brazos para coger la puerta, pero como no hay nadie para ser testigo, a Ronan le importa poco. Pilla el borde con la punta de los dedos y cierra con cuidado a último momento.

Porque ahí, descansando entre libros y apuntes y bolígrafos, está Adam Parrish. Durmiendo en posición fetal en el puto suelo de su salón.

A Ronan casi le da un ataque cardíaco.

Se queda de pie en el umbral, contando las respiraciones de Adam donde se camufla contra la maqueta de la ciudad como si fuera parte de ella, todo en colores sepia que persiguen a Ronan en sus sueños. Cualquier diría que está siendo un rarito, mirando a Adam mientras duerme con el cabello revuelto y la sudadera que lleva de las mangas raídas.

Le duele tanto que pivota en el último segundo y se mete furioso en su habitación. Tira del edredón con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo hace un gurruño que se coloca bajo el brazo antes de salir a zancadas y echárselo a Adam por encima, cubriéndolo lo mejor que puede entre tanto edificio de cartón.

Lo normal sería despertarlo. Sería llevarlo a la cama más cercana y arroparlo y dejarlo dormir hasta que el mundo deje de girar y Adam vuelva a parecer un muchacho normal.

Pero Adam no es normal y Ronan no le adora porque sea normal. Adam no aceptaría dormir en la cama de nadie, ni quedarse sin hacer los deberes, ni que nadie le arropara. Adam le diría “dios, Ronan, déjame” y “que tú no tengas cosas que hacer no quiere decir que yo tampoco” y “me voy a casa, esto ha sido un error” en un tono de voz cansado.

Así que Ronan no lo despierta porque a Ronan Lynch los silencios se le dan de miedo.

En vez de empezar otra pelea, Ronan se sienta frente a la figura dormida de Adam con su ejemplar de “La guerra de las Galias” y, con los cascos escupiendo música a toda pastilla, se pone a subrayar ablativos absolutos allí donde los ve. Uno tras otro, como hechos narrados con prisa. Como la historia de Niall Lynch, como un beso en la soledad de The Barns.

El tiempo se le escurre de entre los dedos como agua y siente que los párpados le pesan, pero se obliga a seguir un poquito más. Sólo un poquito…

Una mano encuentra su rodilla y Ronan alza la mirada.

Adam lo está observando por entre edificios y casitas. Tiene el edredón bien enrollado alrededor del cuerpo y el rostro suave de quien acaba de despertarse.

Su mano no se mueve de donde toca a Ronan.

 _Quédate quieto_. No lo dice. Pero por un momento, aquí y ahora, no hace falta.

 

 

 

En ocasiones, cuando no puede dormir y conduce el BMW hasta el amanecer, acaba en los mismos sitios. En descampados en los que las _raves_ de niños ricos le prenden fuego al mundo. En carreras ilegales de coches en los que tíos se asoman por la ventana para hacerle gestos obscenos aunque ninguno le llame Lynch, ninguno le llame maricón, ninguno tenga pómulos prominentes y gesto de refugiado. En una cuneta en mitad de la nada.

A veces conduce medio muerto de sueño y aparca frente a setos recortados y lápidas de mármol negro.

A veces visita a Niall.

A veces visita a Joseph Kavinsky.

La lápida es negra y brillante y todo lo que Kavinsky era y que atraía a Ronan. Y quizá en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, en otro Ronan las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, llenas de pastillas y de manos colándose bajo cinturones. Quizás. Pero no hoy, no ayer y definitivamente, no mañana.

Ronan mira la tumba a la que nunca trae flores (a la que nadie trae flores) y se deja caer delante con los ojos puestos en el amanecer gris, las manos colgándole de las rodillas, el mundo sin tener sentido a su alrededor.

—Nunca fue Gansey —le dice a un trozo angular de piedra que reza “Joseph Kavinsky, amado hijo”. Se ríe para sí e imagina las manos de Joseph-Kavinsky-amado-hijo en su cuello—. Siempre fue Parrish.

Kavinsky no se ríe.

El viento no sopla.

Ronan supera otra noche sin soñar.

 

 

 

Gansey tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro que sólo significa una cosa: ha hablado con Blue. Ronan va empezando a diferenciarla de su sonrisa maníaca de Glendower y de su sonrisa educada de Richard Campbell Gansey III porque es algo pequeñito e íntimo que anida en la comisura de sus labios y le enciende los ojos.

Gansey a veces es un Príncipe Azul.

(Ja. _Azul_.)

Ronan se relame los labios con una magnífica broma de segundas intenciones colgándole del paladar. Pero entonces repara en la mirada compungida de Adam Parrish y se le muere un poco el humor en el estómago.

Adam mira a Gansey como si supiera algo que Gansey no. O a lo mejor Adam mira a Gansey sabiendo perfectamente qué quiere esconder, ese nada-pero-algo entre él y Blue que es tan sutil para Adam como lo es la sexualidad de Ronan.

Su cubículo en el Nino’s de repente es demasiado estrecho y Ronan quiere salir a patadas.

—Oye, Adam —dice Gansey como quien se acuerda de algo. Tiene sus ojos de monaguillo clavados en la cabeza de Parrish y sus cejas están haciendo algo raro; como si se lanzaran en picado desde una saliente—. ¿No tienes el pelo demasiado largo?

(Lo tiene. Un poquito. Está algo más largo de lo habitual, la verdad. Ronan se ha fijado. Pero no dice nada y se dedica a fruncirle el ceño a su vaso de limonada).

Adam se lleva una mano tentativa a la nuca y parece preocupado por lo que encuentra.

—Un poco, sí.

Ronan pasa la vista de Gansey a Adam, pero hace como que no pasa la vista de Gansey a Adam.

—¿Quizá es tiempo de cortarlo? —sugiere Gansey a modo de interrogación y a diferencia de cómo le habla a Ronan, la delicadeza detrás de la pregunta es sincera. No hay segundas intenciones en el tono, en la forma en la que habla.

(Porque con Adam, Gansey es débil y gentil y tiene miedo a cagarla.

Pero con Ronan es autoritario y serio y algo brusco porque Ronan es el mismo disco rayado de siempre y qué puede pasar, ¿que intente matarse de nuevo?)

—No puedo pagármelo —contesta agrio Adam.

Gansey casi (casi) le responde con una de sus contestaciones condescendientes similares a “si quieres te presto dinero”, pero Ronan ve cómo se le muere en la garganta a pocos segundos de abrir la boca. Otro desastre evitado a la hora de la comida. Ronan mira a Gansey y pone los ojos en blanco porque han llegado a un punto ridículo con esto de no herir las sensibilidades de Adam Parrish.

(No es como si Adam Parrish se molestara en no herir las suyas, la verdad).

Que no se diga, no obstante, que Richard Campbell Gansey III no tiene siempre un as en la manga, lo sepa él o no.

El muy cretino parpadea, junta los labios en un inocente “oh” y dice:

—Que te lo corte Ronan, él lo hace todo el rato.

Ronan se atraganta con la limonada y Adam se atraganta con la pizza y un niño de unos tres años en la mesa de al lado se atraganta con un lego porque sus padres son unos irresponsables.

Ronan _no_ mira a Adam.

—Cortarme el pelo y rapármelo no es lo mismo, _Dick_ —hace mucho énfasis en la palabra “Dick”.

Adam no abre la boca, pero Gansey agita una mano en el aire.

—Venga, pero si Parrish sólo necesita que alguien le quite esas greñas.

 _Esas greñas_ son con lo que Ronan fantasea todas las noches, imaginando que hunde los dedos y empieza a tirar. Iracundo, se gira hacia Adam para preguntarle que si va a decir algo, que haga entrar a Gansey en razón, que por qué está tan mudo de repente.

Adam lo está mirando con aquellos ojos alienígenas de brillo indefinido.

Ronan se quiere morir.

—Bueno —dice el traidor traidor traidor de Adam—, no puede quedar peor de lo que ya está.

(A Adam el cabello se lo cortaba su madre en los remansos de paz que les proporcionaba el trabajo de Robert Parrish. Siempre a tijeretazos apresurados y desiguales, un apaño de gente pobre y dolida y rota.

Una puta mierda, vaya).

Ronan les gruñe a los dos y se clava las uñas en el muslo.

 

 

 

El violín gime en sus manos. Las notas arrancadas con una furia que no se ha visto en esta casa en años, en la eterna siesta cual reino de la Bella Durmiente donde las cosas no hacían más que coger polvo y deteriorarse.

(Ja, Aurora. Ja, la Bella Durmiente.)

Ronan presiona la yema de los dedos cada vez más contra las cuerdas y el violín llora de agonía. Como todo lo que toca, como todo lo que quiere.

( _Eres tú mi príncipe azul que yo soñé_. Maldito seas Niall.)

A las notas se le une un sonido horrible, algo que viene de debajo del suelo. Un silbido húmedo que hace a Ronan tocar más fuerte. Más, _más_.

(Matthew con cuatro años susurrando _y mi ensoñación se hará realidad_ en la habitación contigua.)

Hay una pesadilla en el alféizar de la ventana. Blanca y albina y con los ojos lechosos de la muerte. Chasca ambos picos mientras araña el cristal a causa del sonido, tan torturada como el violín, como las manos que lo hacen sonar.

Ronan toca más fuerte.

Joder, dios. Niall debería haber amado otro cuento que no fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Cualquier otra cosa. Algo sobre el mundo real, cruel y frío y donde el latín no es más que una lengua muerta.

El silbido va in crescendo como agua a punto de hervir.

A Ronan le tiemblan las manos.

La pesadilla grazna eterna en la ventana.

( _Y te adoraré como aconteció en mi sueño_ —)

El silbido rompe y Ronan se da cuenta de que es su respiración.

El silbido rompe y él grita y el violín agoniza y la pesadilla quiebra el cristal.

Nada se despierta cuando la sinfonía acaba.

 

 

 

En el sueño Niall le dice que venga a tocar.

Ronan le lanza el violín a la cabeza y se come sus propias manos hasta que el sabor a sangre lo despierta.

 

 

 

Hay papel de plata forrando el lavabo y un juego de cartas de tarot en una esquinita. Es como la Consulta Esotérica de Madame Violeta, pero en el baño de Adam Parrish y con una iglesia debajo. Desde el umbral, Adam observa la escena con el labio entre los dientes y los dedos tirando de sus mangas.

—Podrías haber avisado —dice.

Ronan arquea una ceja y hunde las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo nunca aviso, Parrish.

Adam parece arrepentirse de su decisión ahora, pero no lo va a decir porque es más terco que las mulas. No pasa nada, Ronan también es un cabezotas. Pueden ser cabezotas juntos. Cabezotas con cortes de cabello estúpidos.

Con el paso de quien va al cadalso, Adam pone un pie en el baño. Apenas caben; es como estar en una lata pequeñita de atún. Adam estira el brazo y le da con el codo; Ronan respira y le sopla en el cuello; uno se mueve (“perdona”) y el otro danza a su alrededor para simular que no se quieren tocar (“nada, nada, no te preocupes”).

—Al borde de la bañera, Parrish —acaba por decir Ronan, harto de las medias disculpas y el tono incómodo de quien claramente no quiere estar ahí.

Adam se arrodilla en el suelo y se inclina sobre el borde de la bañera. Tiene piel de gallina del frío (y con suerte, de algo más) y las pecas le resaltan allí donde el cuello de su camiseta se estira demasiado. Es toda una visión, ahí de rodillas como los feligreses en un reclinatorio y Ronan automáticamente se repite el padrenuestro con vehemencia.

Sus manos (magulladas y cicatrizadas y tan feas como lo que hay dentro de su cabeza) se enganchan en mechones de cabello desiguales. Respira hondo un par de veces antes de coger la tijera y lanzarse a dar tijeretazos sobre la nuca de Adam. Intenta que sus pulgares no se pierdan entre las pecas y dice “estate quieto, Parrish”. Adam no se ha movido, pero él dice “a ver si te voy a desfigurar”.

Corta cabello lo suficiente como para intuir la cima de orejas redondas y pequeñas, para descubrir un par de cicatrices en el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo, para ver pecas y lunares en sitios escondidos a los que nadie debería tener acceso. Mientras blande las tijeras con ímpetu colérico, zip zip zip zip, piensa en lo hermosas que quedarían las coronas de flores en la cabeza de Adam Parrish.

Es una idea estúpida. Una idea que florecerá en sus sueños, cómo no. Rojo sangre sobre cabello del color de la arena mojada.

Ronan corta unos pocos mechones de la coronilla y se deshace de las tijeras como si quemaran.

Adam no le ha dicho nada aún, sus dedos aferrados al borde de la bañera y su cara escondida tras su espalda.

—Voy a igualarlo con la maquinilla —dice Ronan con la voz áspera—. ¿Necesitas que te corte el flequillo?

Una negación suavecita y silenciosa por parte de Adam. La línea de sus hombros es delicada como los huesos de los pajarillos; Ronan teme que salga volando al primer soplo de viento.

La maquinilla zumba de repente en el baño enano de St. Agnes y oculta el rechinar de los dientes de Ronan, la respiración de Adam, los ensayos del coro un par de pisos más abajo. La vibración que le entumece las manos es una inestimable distracción porque si Ronan piensa un poco más en cómo sus dedos se curvan alrededor del cuello de Adam para sujetarlo al sitio lo mismo se muere.

Adam inspira y espira; sus pulmones se hinchan de aire y presionan contra la bañera y contra Ronan; sus brazos se van relajando hasta que cuelgan del borde de porcelana agrietada; las orejas se le empiezan a colorear hasta que arden y Ronan está tan cerca de inclinarse un poco más y…

—Ya está —dice.

Ya está.

Ja, sí. Ojalá.

Con una toalla, le sacude a Adam los restos de cabello que le cubren la nuca. Incluso se inclina para soplarle detrás de las orejas hasta que Adam se estremece suavemente. Luego se aparta y le da espacio y lo mismo sale del baño para alejarse unos cuantos metros, unos cuantos kilómetros.

Adam se incorpora con la elegancia que Ronan no ha visto en otro ser humano en su vida y el muy desgraciado es tan hermoso que duele mirarlo.

—Vaya —dice mientras se observa un poco en el espejo y se toca la nuca—, nada mal, Lynch.

Ronan aprieta la mandíbula, suspira corto y seco, y asiente.

—Guay —croa—. Díselo a Gansey. Lo mismo monto una barbería.

Carraspea.

Y Adam no lo deja de mirar.

“Bueno, Parrish” empieza a la vez que Adam dice, “por qué no te quedas un rato.”

Se miran.

Dos cabezotas.

—Necesito que le eches un ojo a mis deberes de latín.

Adam lo pasa en el umbral de la puerta y se tocan de pies a cabeza.

Ronan no está hiperventilando, gracias a dios.

—Qué harías sin mí.

 

 

 

De correr descalzo colina abajo a pisar el acelerador en una recta.

De reír a carcajadas en el salón de su casa a torcer el gesto en una mueca cruel.

De los hermanos de sangre a los hermanos por elección.

De las charlas incomprensibles sobre chicas a subirse en un carrito de supermercado con Adam Parrish y dejarse llevar.

 

 

 

Ocurre así esta vez (y en nada se parece a la primera):

Ronan le está echando la bronca a Adam sobre las oraciones subordinadas de relativo, le está diciendo “la concordancia, Parrish, ahí, ¿no la ves?” y “hostia, además de sordo, ciego”, le está frunciendo el ceño con hastío y con algo que se asemeja al (susurro muy bajito) cariño. Y ahí es cuando Adam se inclina sobre su libro de latín como si fuera a hacerle una pregunta importante y en su lugar suelta:

—Noah dice que a veces tocas la flauta en Monmouth.

Ronan alza los ojos del texto de César y tuerce las cejas.

—Qué.

Adam no lo mira, sino que sigue fingiendo que está lo más mínimamente interesado en señores muertos a puñaladas en el Senado romano. Se relame los labios y todo, como los gatos cuando se les echa la bronca.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Deberías tocar algo.

Ronan le enseña los dientes. O lo intenta.

—Por si no te has fijado —dice— no tengo costumbre de llevar flautas a los sitios.

Adam se ríe un poco y los ojos se le entrecierran y dios, Ronan está tan jodido.

Necesita un trago. O tres.

—Qué pena —dice Adam. Y lo peor es que parece apenado de verdad.

Ronan cierra el libro con fuerza y lo tira de la cama. Cuando hunde la cara en sus manos, tiene toda la intención de arañarse las mejillas y arrancarse los ojos. Quiere hundir el puño en un saco de boxeo, en la mejilla de Joseph Kavinsky, en la perfecta nariz de su hermano Declan.

Lo que hace en su lugar es mirar a Adam bruscamente, es evaluarlo, es catalogar la expresión preocupada que tiene en el rostro.

—Dios, Ronan. Mira, no tienes que…

Pero sí, Ronan tiene. Tiene tanto que se ahoga, que alarga el brazo y cierra los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Adam, suavecito porque será un gilipollas, pero no es Robert Parrish. Se trae el brazo pecoso y delgado y elegante de Adam a una altura prudencial y coloca los dedos como en la flauta.

(Esto es lo más estúpido que ha hecho en su puta vida, dios.)

Se pone a silbar a la par que mueve los dedos; algo graciosete y animado. Casi silba la Squash Murder Song sólo para tocar los cojones, pero se decide por algo más celta, algo más marca Lynch. Así que usa el brazo de Adam como instrumento y toca, toca, toca, y silba.

Una risita se escapa de alguien que no es él. Una risita tonta y contenida a la que le falta el empalagoso acento de Henrietta. Y eso es, eso de ahí. El muchacho que se lanzó cueva abajo con Ronan ante lo desconocido. El muchacho que sabe la verdad sobre quién es. El mago, las manos de Cabeswater, el susurro que lo persigue en sueños cuando está dormido y cuando está despierto.

—Eres un payaso.

Adam Parrish.

El silbido se convierte en aire cuando Ronan intenta no echarse a reír.

(Adam. AdamAdamAdam _Adam_.)

Mueve los dedos sobre la muñeca de Adam, cada nota imaginada sobre la piel caliente y dorada y pecosa. Se mecen a la par, uno silbando, el otro tamborileando los dedos sobre la rodilla. Casi tan sincronizados como cuando están volando por un aparcamiento, subidos a un carrito y con el peligro derritiéndose sobre sus lenguas.

El dúo dinámico de cabezotas que no hablan cuando deberían.

Y entonces Adam extiende dos dedos.

Extiende dos dedos y los presiona contra los labios de Ronan a cámara lenta. A modo de tortura. Una cosa que era imposible hace un segundo y que ahora es más real que Ronan despertándose con Chainsaw entre las manos.

La risa se les muere entre los dientes tan rápido como darle a un detonador y el piso se les queda pequeño. El _mundo_ se les queda pequeño.

Ronan deja de respirar. El aliento se le atasca en la garganta y el silbido se muere agónico en el silencio. No dice absolutamente nada porque no sabe muy bien qué decir (qué haces por qué lo haces otra vez no no me hagas esto). Pero lo peor de todo es que no deja de tocar. No deja de tocar porque tiene prioridades. O porque su subconsciente tiene prioridades y al parecer Adam Parrish es una de ellas.

(Adam Parrish siempre será una de ellas.)

Y va a ocurrir otra vez. Es inevitable. Dos imanes que se traen cosa mala; la peor combinación posible de entre miles de opciones. Va a ocurrir otra vez y Ronan no va a pasar de esta noche. Qué más le da vivir o morir hoy, ahora, en este segundo.

Con la misma lentitud con la que Adam le acaricia el labio inferior, Ronan abre la boca y se inclina, su lengua encontrando yemas ásperas y saladas.

 _Padre Nuestro que estás en el jodido Cielo_.

Sus manos se cierran alrededor de una muñeca dorada y descienden por el antebrazo, una caricia larga larga larga hasta que dan con el codo y lo asen con fuerza. Alguien suspira vibrante, pero si es Ronan o Adam, nunca se sabrá. Lo importante es que Ronan muerde suavemente los dedos en su boca y mira a Adam hasta que se siente hervir.

Hay una pausa en la que el coro de abajo canta el _Adeste Fideles_ en tres voces con tonos angelicales.

—Ronan.

Adam tiene las orejas en llamas.

Ronan abre la boca y deja ir a aquellos dos dedos. Intenta no pensar en cómo se le retuerce el estómago del horror, en cómo se le hiela la expresión en el rostro.

Pero la mano de Adam le traza una curva en la mejilla y se aloja en su nuca, tirando y presionando. Cuando se inclina es como una sorpresa, como una bendición. Sus ojos azules relucen en la pobre luz de su habitación y sus labios son...

—Yo también te miro, Lynch —dice en un susurro—. Te miro todo el santo día.

Cuando se besan, a Ronan le tiemblan los huesos.

 

 

 

Esto no es un sueño.

Esto es real, joder.

Joderjoderjoder—

 

 

 

Se le resbalan las manos. Se le resbalan por el flanco de Adam, se le resbalan debajo de su camiseta, se le resbalan por encima de su estómago. Tiene la lengua en la boca de Adam y los pulgares en su cintura y la cabeza no deja de darle vueltas como un tiovivo.

Y Adam Parrish no es ningún santo. Tiene los dedos en su espalda, las uñas entradas en la carne, la boca abierta en un jadeo eterno. Tiene un muslo en la cadera de Ronan y los dientes alrededor de su labio inferior y un vía directa al centro de su estómago cuando dice “mueve las manos un poco más abajo”.

—¿Estás seguro? —gruñe Ronan con la voz ronca y la boca ardiendo. Cuánto llevan así, respirándose a bocanadas y manoseándose la piel y volviéndose locos.

Adam coge aire, los pulmones se le hinchan y las pupilas se le dilatan y en este instante es una obra maestra contra sus sábanas.

(No dejes que sea un sueño, joder. Por favor no dejes que sea un sueño.)

Una mano tira de sus pulseras y Ronan se deja llevar, se deja llevar hasta que tiene la palma de la mano entre las piernas de Adam y el mundo se detiene durante un segundo demasiado largo.

—Estoy seguro.

Adam lo coge de la nuca, embiste contra sus dedos, se deshace en un jadeo de labios rojos y húmedos. Ronan lo mira antes de morderle la barbilla, antes de desabrocharle los vaqueros y meter la mano debajo.

(Se cree que se reza el Rosario entero, pero en realidad tiene la mente en blanco.)

Adam está duro y húmedo e impaciente. Sus dedos arañan el tatuaje de Ronan y la columna de su cuello palpita enloquecida. Si Ronan no estuviera ocupado intentando no correrse en los pantalones, probablemente hundiría los dientes sobre la yugular.

Lo que sí hace es esconder la cara contra la oreja buena de Adam, la que lo puede oír. Y casi, casi se le escapa un _creo que estoy bastante enamorado de ti_ , lo cual hubiera sido un suicidio. Un atentado contra esto que tienen ahora mismo que es tan frágil como el cristal.

—¿Así bien? —pregunta porque no podría vivir consigo mismo si hiciera esto mal.

Adam ríe un poco entre jadeos y le busca los labios. “Sí” le susurra, arqueando la espalda, felino. “Super bien”. Ronan Lynch le reza todos los domingos a Dios, pero ahora mismo adora a Adam Parrish con más alma que con la que comulga.

—Joder —gime Adam en sus brazos—. Joder, joder, _joder_ , Ronan.

A Ronan se le revela la boca y sus dientes se cierran alrededor del lóbulo de aquella oreja. Suave y lento, a destiempo con las embestidas de Adam y el subibaja de su propia mano.

Y entonces Ronan piensa que esto podría ser mejor.

Sin avisar (porque los Lynch no avisan), aparta su mano derecha y ve casi con humor cómo Adam le gimotea frustrado.

—Mierda —dice con el acento sureño goteando—, mierda, no te he preguntado. Si no quieres hacer esto…

Ronan le empuja la lengua dentro de la boca con la suya propia.

—Calla, Parrish.

Entonces escupe en su mano derecha y la cierra alrededor de Adam una vez más. Húmeda y fuerte y decidida. Un ritmo imposible de seguir que Ronan bien podría confundir con la magia. Adam se retuerce un poco, se aferra a él, le susurra tonterías y de repente se tensa como las cuerdas. “Me voy a correr,” dice. “Me voy a correr, Ronan”.

Y Ronan le dice: pues, córrete. Ronan le dice: a qué estás esperando. Gira la muñeca en el último momento y le dice: venga, Adam.

Adam Parrish le suda hasta el apellido cuando se mancha el estómago de blanco.

 

 

 

—Creo que me has matado.

—Espero que no, el cupo de poltergeists está cubierto.

—Mira que eres un auténtico capullo.

Ronan se ríe.

—Oye, Lynch, ¿quieres que…?

Adam le está señalando la erección bajo los vaqueros.

Ronan respira hondo.

Se lo piensa.

—Hoy no.

Adam no dice nada más que un somnoliento, “vale”.

 

 

 

La última conversación que Ronan Lynch tuvo con su padre fue algo así:

—Aglionby me aburre.

—El mundo te va a aburrir, hijo.

—¿Crees que se acabará algún día?

—¿El aburrimiento para nosotros? No.

—Pues, vaya mierda.

Niall se rió a carcajadas, su mano distrayéndose en la nuca de Ronan antes de regresar al volante del BMW. Dos calles más abajo, aparcó el coche en doble fila y esperó a que Ronan se bajara. En las escaleras del colegio, Gansey estaba tecleando Dios sabe qué en el móvil, probablemente una búsqueda rápida sobre su rey desaparecido.

Ronan se giró, atisbó la media sonrisa socarrona de Niall y dijo:

—Nos vemos luego, papá.

Su padre le guiñó un ojo antes de dar un volantazo y alejarse con el coche a toda prisa, de vuelta a aquel mundo mágico del que Ronan sería dueño algún día.

El claxon del BMW retumbó por toda la calle.

Dos días más tarde, estaban enterrando a Niall Lynch en una mañana que ni era soleada ni lluviosa. Ronan estaba pegándose consigo mismo. Matthew estaba destrozado en uno de los graneros con sueños dormidos. Declan estaba mudándose a Aglionby para siempre.

La noche siguiente a que Niall Lynch fuera puesto a tres metros bajo tierra, Ronan se coló ilegalmente en su casa, en su castillo de sueños, y robó el BMW como un mísero ladrón.

 

 

 

Cosas que no cambian: Noah se aparece en los espejos del baño, Blue le pone los ojos en blanco a Gansey, el Camaro apesta a menta, Adam se desloma trabajando, Ronan pide piña con la pizza.

Cosas que sí cambian: a veces Ronan encuentra la mirada de Adam al otro lado de la habitación y le guiña un ojo. A veces un meñique se cierra alrededor de sus pulseras bajo la mesa. A veces se escaquean casualmente y se dan el lote en una cuneta perdida en mitad de la nada.

A veces Adam le dice: haz magia.

Y Ronan la hace.

 

 

 

La operación “Colgar la casita de Chainsaw” no va muy bien. En una escala del cero al diez, Ronan le daría un tres. Y sólo porque al menos tienen unas cuantas vigas candidatas a convertirse en soportes dentro de Monmouth. El problema es que cada uno tiene su favorita.

—La de enmedio es la mejor —dice Gansey con los brazos en jarras—. Mira cómo le da el sol.

Blue arquea una ceja.

—La que tiene que vivir ahí es Chainsaw, no tú.

Noah se ríe desde la cama. (Tienen que comprar ese jodido sofá de los cojones). Adam no está para opinar porque Adam trabaja veinticinco horas al día, pero da igual porque probablemente se pondría del lado de Gansey. O de Blue.

—A mí me gusta la de la esquina —dice ella, como si de repente tuviera voz y voto en esta conversación.

(Y fijo que la tiene; más por habérsela ganado que porque Gansey haya intercedido por ella.)

Noah se contenta con estallar bolitas de aire de papel de embalar que habrá encontrado en aquel recoveco del primer piso de Monmouth en donde se acumulan cosas sin sentido. Ronan les mira a los tres y niega con la cabeza.

—La casa de Chainsaw va a ir en la viga de mi habitación —dice—. No es negociable.

Y no lo es. A fin de cuentas Chainsaw _es_ Ronan.

—La habitación de Ronan mola —añade Noah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ronan le levanta el pulgar hacia arriba y le regala una mueca que es todo dientes. Blue bufa y Gansey abre la boca para replicar en ese tono de político republicano de primera fila.

Así que no, la operación “Colgar la casita de Chainsaw” no va muy bien. En una escala de cero a diez, Ronan le da un tres.

—Por dios, Gansey, relaja el tonito fascista —gruñe Blue.

Bueno, quizá un cuatro.

 

 

 

Otoño se vuelve frío poco a poco. Las hojas se caen. Las clases se vuelven un agobio. El invierno les acecha detrás de la esquina.

Gansey no deja de comprarse cafés caros y difíciles de pronunciar. Blue no deja de reírse de él. Adam no deja de trabajar y trabajar y trabajar.

Nadie ha visto a Noah en días.

Ronan acaricia a Chainsaw y piensa en que hay algo extraño, un mal presentimiento agriándole los minutos.

Cabeswater permanece en silencio.

 

 

 

Hay semanas en las que sigue sin poder (querer) dormir. No sabe si es hábito, o miedo, u odio, pero la cuestión es que se vuelve alérgico. Tiene un sueño malo, de esos que se repiten y se repiten y se repiten, de esos que lo despiertan con quemaduras o arañazos o magulladuras a lo largo de la espalda ocultas parcialmente por el tatuaje, y entonces no hay forma de conciliar el sueño.

En las noches en las que el café no ayuda y las cuatro paredes de su habitación se ciernen en torno a él como aves de presa, Ronan conduce. Baja las escaleras de Monmouth a trompicones con la chaqueta en la mano y el móvil en el bolsillo y conduce. Se sube al BMW con la furia de un dios y conduce.

Nunca mira atrás cuando lo hace. Pisa el acelerador, lo hunde en el suelo y se adentra en la noche hasta que aclara la mañana de un feo color gris.

Hoy, no obstante, se detiene frente a la iglesia. St. Agnes es del color de la brea a estas horas, salvo por la luz que viene del segundo piso. Un pequeño faro en la oscuridad. Ronan no se lo piensa mientras trepa ágil las escaleras y hunde el puño en la puerta de madera gastada. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Repetir. Una, dos, tres, cuatro.

Repetir.

Adam abre con el cabello revuelto y los ojos coléricos y marcas de bolígrafo en los dedos. Estudiando, cómo no.

Ronan le sonríe como quien ha hecho un pacto con el Diablo.

—¿Te hace una escapada?

Adam abre la boca para responder, pero se lo calla. Mira por encima de su hombro. Dubita, que si los deberes, que si el examen de biología de la semana que viene, que si acepta un descanso de Ronan Lynch, capullo extraordinario.

Adam le mira.

—Déjame que coja la chaqueta.

 

 

 

El EDM resbala de los altavoces como líquido espeso, el volumen a tope en mitad de la nada. Ronan aparca el BMW en la cuneta, echa el asiento hacia atrás y se queda mirando el cielo estrellado. Es más brillante en mitad de la carretera, rodeado de árboles y granjas y caminos secundarios que no dan a ningún lugar.

Adam se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, se pone cómodo, se estira como los gatos en el cuero del BMW. Ronan no puede evitar mirarlo. Nunca puede evitar mirarlo, con esa tormenta detrás de los ojos y las pecas cual constelaciones y las líneas eternas de un cuerpo asimétricamente imposible. Adam Parrish es una bomba a punto de estallar y va a volar a Ronan por los aires.

La música está demasiado alta como para escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón, así que Ronan tiene que inclinarse para hablar. Hace acrobacias por encima de la palanca de cambios. Coge a Adam por la barbilla, roza sus pómulos lentamente y le susurra en el oído bueno:

—Pásate al asiento de atrás.

Adam le mira, pestañas invisibles que suben y bajan y mejillas que se le encienden. Entonces obedece; se baja del coche, cierra la puerta, abre la de atrás. Y Ronan lo imita. Con más fuerza y violencia y mala hostia, pero lo imita, dejándose caer en el asiento trasero.

Dejándose caer en la boca de Adam Parrish.

No hay un sólo ápice de gentileza en sus huesos. Se la acabó toda entre peleas e insultos y carreras de coches. No le quedan sonrisas amables ni tranquilizadoras que regalar. Pero no quiere decir que no lo intente. No puede darle a Adam una mueca cariñosa, pero sí puede dejarle el lado más cercano a la puerta por si quiere huir, sí puede contenerse de aferrarse a él con mucha fuerza o de tirarle del pelo o de torcer los labios con sorna. Puede darle siempre un “¿vas bien?” o quizá un “dime si quieres que pare”. No es mucho, lo sabe. No es mucho pero espera que sea suficiente.

Aquí, mientras le besa y le desabrocha los pantalones y se arrodilla como puede en el suelo del BMW, espera que sea suficiente.

Adam le dice: qué haces.

Ronan le contesta: qué crees.

Nunca ha hecho esto antes. No un muchacho como él, que hiere todo lo que respira y lo que no respira, también. No alguien como él, con la violencia cogida en las encías y el odio propio fluyéndole por las venas. No alguien como Ronan Lynch, que va a la iglesia y le pide a Dios que le haga normal.

Pero aquí está. Con la boca abriéndose lentamente alrededor de Adam Parrish, el sabor a sal sobre la lengua y piel dorada bajo sus dedos.

Adam le suspira algo, pero se pierde bajo el retumbar de la música. Sus manos se enganchan donde pueden: la sudadera de Ronan, su cuello, su mandíbula. Las uñas le arañan suavemente el corte de pelo y Ronan se atreve a mirar hacia arriba, a ver cómo Adam no aparta la mirada, cómo se le encienden las orejas.

No es lo mismo. No es lo mismo que su mano en los pantalones de Adam cuando están solos en St. Agnes, o que su muslo entre sus piernas cuando tienen poco tiempo entre clase y Cabeswater. Esto es algo más y Ronan respira agitado por la nariz mientras gira la lengua alrededor de Adam.

—Joder, dios, _Lynch_.

Quiere hacer una broma. Quiere decir “no hay mucha diferencia, Parrish”, pero no la hace porque tiene la boca ocupada. No la hace porque el CD cambia de canción y en el silencio puede oír el gemido de Adam, casi un sollozo. Sí permite que se le ricen las comisuras de los labios un momento, un gesto privado y escondido de Henrietta, del mundo, de Dios.

(Casi puede oír un murmullo en latín bajo la piel—)

Ronan cierra una mano alrededor de la polla de Adam y Adam cierra una mano alrededor de la nuca de Ronan. Cuando embiste suavecito hacia arriba, casi inconsciente, Ronan le deja. Traga, chupa y le deja. No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo así que se deja llevar; Adam no le ha dicho que pare, no lo ha apartado con asco. Adam no hace más que jadear y gemir y aferrarse a él con fuerza.

Espera que esto sea suficiente.

—Me voy a correr, Lynch —dice Adam sin aliento—. _Ronan_ , me voy a…

Ronan no quiere perderse esto. Con el corazón desbocado alza la mirada, la fija en Adam. Se miran durante unos segundos en el que el mundo puede explotar y arder, se miran y Adam tiene un sentimiento en el rostro que Ronan espera que esté mejor camuflado en el suyo propio.

Ronan pasa la lengua por la punta una vez más y Adam echa la cabeza contra el asiento, el cuello eterno y su polla caliente mientras se corre en la boca de Ronan.

(Latín. Latín susurrado en sus oídos. Latín del más sucio y contento y perfecto.)

El asiento trasero del BMW no se ha hecho para que muchachos larguiruchos se follen la boca, así que Ronan abre la puerta un segundo para escupir y para estirar las piernas. El frío aire de otoño se le cuela entre la ropa, pero apenas lo siente. Está eufórico, como cuando sueña con lo que quiere y lo hace realidad. Como cuando corre una carrera y la gana, suicida.

El cielo está estrellado como las luces de una gran ciudad.

—Ronan.

Cuando se gira, Adam tiene las piernas fuera del coche, el cuerpo laxo, las mejillas rojas. La curiosidad le enciende la mirada y Ronan sabe qué quiere antes de que lo enuncie en voz alta. Le quiere tocar, le quiere devolver el favor. Adam quiere bajarle los pantalones y beberse sus jadeos, y eso es algo que Ronan, por alguna razón que desconoce, no le ha dejado hacer aún.

Hoy tampoco va a pasar, da igual qué tan duro esté Ronan en sus vaqueros negros. Da igual qué tanto lo desee, hoy no.

Ni ayer, ni hace cinco días, ni la primera vez.

Ronan se acuclilla en el suelo, la tierra húmeda bajo sus botas, y besa a Adam en el cuello con labios y lengua y dientes. Lo besa un buen rato hasta que Adam suspira y sus brazos se cierran alrededor de los hombros de Ronan.

Espera que esto sea _suficiente_.

—Te llevo a casa —dice entonces—. Se nos ha pasado tu toque de queda.

Sonríe contra la oreja sorda de Adam cuando éste rezonga y le empuja un poco.

—Te diría que me comieras la polla si no fuera porque acabas de hacerlo.

 

 

 

The Barns es extraña en los pequeños detalles, en los bordes de sus siluetas. No es algo especialmente visible la primera o la segunda vez; es un proceso lento de buscar qué es lo que no cuadra y preguntarse por qué. Como las frutas que caen de los árboles en otoño e invierno. Como las flores que cambian sutilmente de color cuando sopla el viento. Como la sonrisa de Aurora Lynch cuando te ofrece algo para beber.

Ahora no hay mucho de eso. The Barns está sumida en el letargo profundo de Niall Lynch y de lejos no es más que una propiedad bien mantenida para el beneficio de tres huérfanos que a duras penas coinciden en la misma habitación sin intentar arrancarse los ojos.

Ronan se baja del BMW, pasea por la línea de árboles y roba una ciruela. Perfecta y deliciosa, tal cual su padre la soñó en su momento. Sigue siendo desconcertante que su padre muerto tenga mejores sueños de los que Ronan tendrá jamás.

Chainsaw sobrevuela la finca en absoluto silencio, como si fuera consciente de dónde se halla. Este cementerio de sueños que Ronan está intentando revivir.

—No te pierdas —le dice, pero Chainsaw no le presta atención y sigue planeando por los cielos.

El camino al granero es algo que se sabe de memoria. Sabe dónde poner los pies para no dejar más huellas en el lodo; sabe a qué lado crecen mejor las margaritas; sabe cúal era el escondite favorito de Matthew mientras le esperaba tras hacer los deberes.

Este granero es uno de los más amplios. Ronan a veces se pregunta si es mágico, si es capaz de contener tanto ganado simplemente porque desafía las leyes del espacio-tiempo. No sería algo extraño a estas alturas. No es como si él no sacara pesadillas aladas de su subconsciente.

Cierra tras sí la puerta del granero con más cuidado del que realmente hace falta y da zancadas hasta la pequeña oficina de Niall, llena de recortes y latas vacías de refresco.

Ahora hay más cosas ahí, como borradores de análisis sintáctico latino, o libros de lectura obligatoria para Aglionby. Pequeñas señales del desastre que es Lynch hijo sobre las grandes señales del desastre que fue Lynch padre.

Ronan se deja caer en la incómoda silla de la esquina, la que tiene una manta que apenas le cubre los hombros. Se conoce la dureza de la madera de memoria, sentado en soledad durante horas y días y semanas, buscando una solución a un problema imposible.

Debajo de la silla hay un frasquito de pastillas azules.

Ronan coge una y se la mete en la boca.

Cierra los ojos.

 

 

 

Un trozo de sueño en un pequeño frasquito de cristal con una cadena de plata para colgarlo. Un trozo de sueño que puede volver loco a quien lo mire, la confusión misma de términos que no se pueden expresar con palabras ni gestos.

Ronan se la pone alrededor del cogote a una vaca.

No funciona.

 

 

 

Aurora está paseando bajo los árboles, su cabello recogido en un moño descuidado y sus pies descalzos. Es una visión, un hada de bosque, es lo que quizás vio Niall Lynch antes de decidir que si podía tener riquezas oníricas, también podía casarse con la mujer de sus sueños.

—Hola, mamá.

Aurora se gira y su rostro rompe en una sonrisa. Sus dedos son largos y delicados donde se posan en las mejillas de Ronan.

—¡Has venido a verme! —dice, exultante.

(Ronan debería haberle pedido ayuda a Adam. Dos magos son mejores que uno y de ellos, Adam es el más listo de todos. Pero Adam tiene una vida. Adam tiene ambiciones y responsabilidades. Adam tiene un juego de cartas de tarot y papel de plata en el lavabo de su casa que consiguen que a Ronan se le erice la piel.

Adam va a abandonar Henrietta, Ronan lo sabe. La va a abandonar y Ronan no quiere hacer que su decisión sea más difícil.)

—Claro que he venido a verte —responde con un mohín.

Aurora se ríe y tira de él hasta que se sientan en un tronco lleno de musgo y flores y setas. Matthew tiene sus hoyuelos carismáticos, ésos que hacen que la gente mire dos veces y sea incapaz de apartar los ojos.

Es increíble los detalles que se pueden sacar de un sueño.

—¿Alguna novedad? —pregunta Aurora.

(Ronan debería haberle pedido ayuda a Gansey. Fue él quien despertó a todo un ejército de animales bajo tierra. Una orden de un rey y todos volvieron a la vida. Quizá también hay magia escondida en esos ojos de anciano.)

Ronan piensa en besos en los rincones y manos que se cuelan donde Dios no perdona.

—No demasiadas —dice, porque no importa. Para qué. Nada de lo que quiere conseguir le sale bien—. Sigo intentando los experimentos, eso sí.

Aurora apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Ronan y suspira.

—¿Sabes que estoy bien aquí, no? No tienes por qué echarte la culpa.

Ronan tensa el cuerpo.

—Voy a conseguirlo.

Aurora se incorpora y lo mira a los ojos. Ronan siente que tiene cinco años otra vez y las mejillas manchadas de barro.

Su madre le acaricia el rostro.

—Que no mientas no quiere decir que digas toda la verdad, mi amor —dice—. Está bien. No eres tu padre.

 _No eres tu padre_.

Ronan respira hondo e intenta tragarse la sensación incómoda en la garganta. Quiere responder, pero no tiene palabras. _No eres tu padre_. Lo ha hecho todo por no ser Niall Lynch, no importa qué tanto se parezcan. No importa qué tanto le quisiera.

No eres tu padre.

Aurora le sonríe, ingenua. Le da un beso en la frente y le murmura “trae a Matthew la próxima vez”. Con eso da por finalizada la reunión y se pierde entre los árboles, flotando y etérea y todo lo que un sueño hecho realidad es.

 

 

 

Niall le hace una seña con la barbilla, violín colgado del hombro. Tiene la media sonrisa socarrona de un ladrón, esa sonrisa que Ronan conoce bien. “Ven a tocar” no dice, pero no tiene por qué. Ronan lo sabe. Nadie conoce (conocía) mejor a Niall que su hijo Ronan.

Su violín es ligero como el aire cuando se lo coloca bajo la barbilla. Las cuerdas suaves y tensadas.

Tocan. Tocan coordinados y bravucones. Como un Lynch de pura sangre, irlandés y criminal.

Pero entonces una mano se cierne alrededor de su hombro y Ronan gira sobre sus talones, el violín resbalándose de entre sus dedos.

Allí está Declan con el disgusto en los morros y los ojos brillantes de ira.

—Basta —dice

—Suficiente —dice

—No eres Niall Lynch —dice.

Y se abalanza sobre él. Toda su furia y su elegancia y su odio. Un gancho a las costillas y el peso de su cuerpo hundiendo a Ronan en el suelo. No se puede defender, los brazos le pesan y no siente los dedos de los pies.

Niall sigue tocando.

“No eres papá” gruñe Declan mientras le pega. “No eres papá” grazna mientras le araña los ojos. “No eres papá” aúlla mientras coge el violín del suelo. Mientras lo estrella contra la cara de Ronan, mientras éste grita de dolor. Se le clavan las astillas y se le parten los pómulos y se le quiebran los labios. El violín se rompe y por más que las manos de Ronan se cierren a su alrededor para parar los embates, las cuerdas lo fustigan cual látigo de acero.

Los ojos de Declan se oscurecen y le salen plumas de las muñecas.

—No eres papá.

Nadie lo detiene, nadie le dice que pare. Ronan se ahoga en su sangre. Niall sigue tocando. Declan lo mata a golpes de violín.

El mundo se oscurece.

Ronan despierta.

 

 

 

Corre por una habitación que no es la suya y se adentra en un baño minúsculo, frío y de azulejos azul celeste. Se arrodilla en el suelo con tanta rapidez que se hace daño, pero no importa.

Alza la tapa del váter, se pellizca la nariz.

No vomita más que bilis, pero las arcadas lo dejan temblando. O quizá se ha despertado temblando, las sacudidas haciéndolo un inútil y un débil. Una cosa es morir a manos de un monstruo en una pesadilla, otra muy diferente es morir a manos de tu propia sangre.

Vomita dos veces. Cacofonías que resuenan en los azulejos antiguos, sudor frío que le baja por la espalda. Se queda jadeando en la grisácea luz del alba, la frente apoyada en el antebrazo y la mano dándole a la cadena.

—¿Ronan?

Adam está en el umbral con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos somnolientos.

—Vuelve a la cama, Parrish.

La voz le sale ronca y grave, y en lugar de irse, Adam se acerca más.

Ronan hace como que no importa. Se incorpora sin trastabillar, sin partirse la crisma, sin mirar a Adam. En el lavabo se echa agua helada por la cara, hace buches con ella, bebe un poco. Se está lavando los dientes con el “cepillo para emergencias, Parrish, no juzgues” y escupiendo la espuma cuando Adam le toca un brazo.

—Qué —gruñe una vez que se seca con ese trozo de papel que Adam se empeña en llamar toalla.

—Esto —le gruñe Adam también, de mal humor.

Entonces le enseña algo. Algo que está roto y partido y astillado.

Un violín.

Un violín manchado de sangre.

Ronan cree que se ahoga. No puede respirar. No puede apartar la mirada, el ataque de ansiedad hirviendo entre sus articulaciones.

Arranca el violín de las manos de Adam y lo lanza fuera del baño con toda la fuerza que tiene. Lo escucha estrellarse contra el suelo y gemir agónico. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, por la cara, por los rasguños que no se había dado cuenta de que tiene bajo los ojos.

Adam lo está mirando con la expresión despierta y asustada.

A Ronan no le gusta esa expresión.

—Mierda —dice—. ¿Estás bien, Parrish?

Adam parpadea.

—¿Yo? —contesta con el acento empalagoso—. ¿Estás bien _tú_?

No. No, hace mucho que Ronan no está bien.

Respira hondo, intentando que la mentira no se le resbale de entre los labios. En su lugar dice: “una pesadilla, vuelve a la cama”. Adam, siendo Adam, no se mueve un centímetro. La estatua de San Judas Tadeo, patrón de las causas perdidas.

Ronan lo intenta pasar en el umbral, pero Adam le cierra el paso y lo presiona contra el marco de la puerta.

—Dicen que si cuentas tus pesadillas a alguien, no se repiten.

Aquellos ojos azules miran por el rabillo el cadáver del violín que yace en mitad de la habitación. Ronan prefiere entretenerse con las pecas sobre los pómulos imposibles de Adam.

—Eso no funciona conmigo.

Las manos de Adam encuentran sus caderas y su rostro se acerca tanto que el mundo se hace pequeñito en comparación.

Adam espira. Ronan inspira.

—Eso es porque nunca dices nada, gilipollas.

A Ronan se le escapa una risa despectiva y luego se le escapa un beso con demasiados dientes. Las manos de Adam se tensan en sus caderas y su cuerpo se inclina largo y enjuto contra el suyo. Ronan lo coge por el rostro, le engancha los dedos tras las orejas, lo atrae con deliberación poco controlada a estas horas de la mañana.

Adam se deja. Se deja atraer, se deja tocar, se deja ir. Su lengua se cuela entre los labios de Ronan como un huracán y gira lentamente hasta aprenderse los confines de su boca como quien conquista _terra ignota_. Es más de lo que Ronan puede soportar a estas horas, más de lo que puede soportar a estas alturas de su vida—

Los pulgares de Adam se cuelan en sus calzoncillos y trazan un semicírculo suave sobre su vientre.

Ronan rompe el beso y enreda los dedos en cabello del color de la arena.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dice.

Adam parpadea y aquí, tan de cerca, Ronan puede distinguir sus pestañas. Cortas y abundantes y casi sin color.

Alguien suspira. No es Ronan.

—No tengo, pero quiero.

Un par de dedos más se deslizan sobre su piel, bajo la ropa interior.

 _Pero quiero_.

(No soy suficiente.)

Ronan respira hondo, cierra los ojos, asiente.

La mano de Adam se le cuela entre las piernas y su lengua, en la boca, y Ronan ahoga el gemido contra aquellos labios. Se tensa contra el marco de aquella puerta y se aferra a Adam como a la vida, como a este momento.

Se aferra y se deshace y si cuando se corre le suspira a Adam algo en el oído bueno, no tiene más que confundirlo con un sueño y no pensar en ello.

 

 

 

Se encuentra a Gansey y a Blue sentados muy juntitos en la cama, ambos mirando lo que sea que esté escrito en el dichoso diario sobre la búsqueda de reyes galeses que se niegan a aparecer. No están haciendo nada, nada en absoluto. Están leyendo, sentados, sus rodillas tocándose. El trazo borroso de colores al otro lado de Blue lo mismo es Noah, lo mismo no.

No están haciendo nada.

—Tenemos que comprar un puto sofá —gruñe Ronan, cerrando de un portazo y agitando la bolsa de la compra.

Blue y Gansey sueltan un respingo. Se separan.

(No estaban haciendo nada de nada.)

—Joder, Ronan —ladra Blue.

—Un sofá —repite Gansey.

Ronan les mira con un poco de asco y luego pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Al batcamaro, Gansey! —le chilla—. Lo vamos a ir a comprar ahora.

Gansey tiene una expresión cómica bajo las gafas. Es casi adorable. Para un anciano de mil años en el cuerpo de un adolescente, es decir.

—¿ _Ahora_?

—Sí, ahora —gruñe. Antes de que pueda preguntar, mira a Blue—. No le dejes convencerte de comprar nada que brille en la oscuridad.

A Blue se le enciende la expresión.

—¡Claro, capitán, mi capitán!

Ronan le ruda los ojos más pronunciadamente. Gansey boquea. Blue se pone la chaqueta.

—¡Noah, o estás en el Camaro en cinco minutos o nos vamos sin ti!

Ronan lanza la bolsa de la compra dentro de la cocina-baño-lavandería-entradaaNarnia y sale a trompicones de Monmouth.

 

 

 

Se detienen a por Adam porque, según Gansey, es “el que tiene sentido común y puede evitar que compremos un desastre”. Adam alza una ceja al verles, pero se sube al coche con la resignación de un santo. Ronan casi preferiría estar sentado en el asiento trasero para sentirle respirar.

Casi.

—Bueno, tropa —empieza Gansey a las puertas del Walmart—, recordad que necesitamos algo en lo que quepan cinco personas, que sea cómodo y que no induzca a ataques epilépticos.

Blue resopla.

—Sí, papá —contesta Noah antes de entrar a toda velocidad en la tienda y dejarlos tragando polvo.

Blue se lanza tras él con un grito de guerra y Gansey les sigue porque es un padre responsable. Padre de quién, Ronan prefiere no pensarlo. Probablemente eso lo convertiría en algo así como un tío. Tío de una bruja o de un fantasma; no es alentador.

Cuando está por correr tras ellos, unos dedos se enganchan en sus pulseras y tiran un poco.

Adam se frota la oreja mala.

—¿Has dormido algo? —pregunta.

Ronan quiere tocarlo, pero no lo hace.

(Hace tres días que no pega ojo.)

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.

Las líneas de cansancio se le deslizan a Adam por el rostro sin que él se dé cuenta, a veces. O lo mismo sí se da cuenta, pero finge que no le importa. Que no se muere de sueño en el trabajo o en clase o a la hora de los deberes.

Ronan en ocasiones se siente culpable de robarle el poco tiempo que tiene para descansar.

Adam le dice: eres un capullo.

Pero está sonriendo, así que Ronan le coge el puño de la chaqueta y tira de él hacia adentro.

 

 

 

Las opciones de color para el sofá son todas horribles.

Ronan acaba votando a favor de Noah sólo porque el verde que elige no está mal y porque la cara de perrito abandonado de Gansey cuando no escogen su rosa fosforito lo vale todo.

Adam ahoga una risa contra la palma de su mano.

 

 

 

Kavinsky le ríe en el oído. Arrastra los sonidos suavemente y las vibraciones de su carcajada pueden sentirse en el aire. Ronan se lo quita de la espalda de un empujón, el claro del bosque iluminado por aquellas imposibles estrellas que parecen soles.

—Tranqui, Lynch —sonríe Kavinsky mientras se acomoda entre la hierba—. No te voy a hacer daño.

Ronan no se lo cree ni por un segundo. La gente muerta nunca deja de hacerle daño.

—¿Qué quieres? 

Kavinsky se encoge de hombros y se rasca bajo unas pulseras iguales a las de Ronan.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? —sonríe—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Que te largues.

Ronan hunde las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Kavinsky se pone en pie de un salto.

—Así que Parrish —dice, cambiando de tema.

Su mano se cierra en la nuca de Ronan y sus dientes son blancos y afilados.

—Sí, Parrish.

Ronan le pone una mano en el pecho para mantener las distancias, pero eso nunca ha funcionando con el Joseph Kavisnky real, mucho menos con el que vive dentro de su cabeza.

Tiene los ojos demasiado brillantes, este Kavinsky.

—Joder, Lynch —suspira contra su boca—, ¿no te vas a perdonar nunca?

Ronan despierta con el sonido de Chainsaw rasgando un trozo de papel. Es el flyer olvidado de la fiesta irlandesa.

 

 

 

Tener un sofá supone hacerse con una televisión y antes de que ninguno se dé cuenta, Ronan está arrastrando las consolas desde The Barns hasta Monmouth y enchufándolas a la excesiva Smart TV que Gansey se ha empeñado en instalar en la pared.

Están echando una partida al Mario Kart cuando Gansey se cae por el acantilado y dice:

—Creo que Blue y Adam saben algo que no me quieren contar.

A Ronan no le cuesta mucho mantener el gesto neutral, pero no puede evitar mirar a Gansey por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Blue y Adam? —repite, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Sí.

Aquí es cuando Gansey pausa el juego, pone la televisión en silencio y Ronan sabe que esto va para rato, que hay un límite en la ingenuidad fingida de Richard Campbell Gansey III. Por supuesto que de entre todas las personas con las que Gansey puede hablar de esto, el elegido es Ronan. Él, que no tiene tacto y que dice miles de cosas que no quiere decir.

Deja el mando en el brazo del sofá y se acomoda de lado para mirar a Gansey a la cara.

—¿Y qué crees que es, ese algo?

Gansey se pasa la mano por el cabello y el flequillo le queda de punta. Él también necesita un corte de pelo.

Se encoge de hombros y Ronan lucha por no mirarse las botas.

—Todos tenemos secretos, Dick —dice con el menor veneno posible—. Blue, Parrish, yo. Incluso tú.

Gansey lleva un polo verde que huele a menta. Que se pierde en el color del sofá. Que duele mirar.

—Pero esto es… Es algo que tiene que ver conmigo —suspira. Se humedece los labios—. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Ya. Una conversación entre Blue y Adam que tiene que ver con Gansey, que incluye miradas asustadizas y dolorosas, que habla de un secreto de los que no se pueden confesar así como así. Ronan se ha dado cuenta, pero no lo dice.

No lo dice porque espera que no tenga que ver con llamadas a medianoche, ni con triángulos ni cuadriláteros, ni más corazones rotos.

—Deberías preguntarle a Sargent—acaba diciendo Ronan. “Adam no va a soltar prenda” es un comentario que se calla por el bien de todos—. Es la única forma de saberlo.

Gansey ríe corto y despectivo.

—Sí. Tienes razón —hace una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Se recoloca las gafas—. A veces me parece que tenemos más secretos de los que podemos mantener.

Ronan le da una palmada en el hombro.

No habla de Adam.

No habla de sus sueños.

No habla de The Barns.

En su cabeza, Aurora dice: no eres tu padre.

Ronan cree que eso es una puta mentira.

 

 

 

Los viajes a Nueva York de los Lynch iban así:

Ocho horas en un coche si Niall se sentía de buen humor, cuatro horas en avión si no tenía muchas ganas de ser sociable.

Ronan nunca comprendió muy bien las razones de estos viajes. No tenían propiedades en Nueva York, ni familia, ni ningún interés particular. Aurora solía decirle a Declan (que fue el primero en empezar a preguntar, el escepticismo floreciendo en su mente a edad temprana) que eran cuestiones de trabajo. Que Niall tenía que cerrar un negocio. Que no había de qué preocuparse así que “por qué no coges un caramelo, mi amor, ¿os apetece ir a Central Park a jugar?”

Ningún Lynch preguntaba por el trabajo de Niall. Y desde que Ronan vio al demonio en un tête-à-tête con su padre, poco hacía falta.

Niall Lynch era un mentiroso, un ladrón de sueños, alguien que vivía con la cabeza en las nubes. Cabeza que acabó por estrellarse contra el cemento del aparcamiento de su casa.

Ronan piensa en los secretos. Piensa en cuando correteaba por la suite del lujoso hotel en Nueva York y se encontraba con la puerta entreabierta de la habitación principal. Piensa en la voz de su padre al teléfono, los suspiros y las palabras que no comprendía.

Declan fue el primero en hartarse. Declan, que probablemente desveló el misterio muy pronto, pero jamás dijo nada. Declan, que probablemente encontró a Ronan una mañana dormido al lado de un bebé que salía de ninguna parte y se preguntó cómo y por qué.

Declan, que hace semanas que no le llama, ni le escribe, ni se pasa por misa.

(Ronan está empezando a hartarse también.)

 

 

 

No le gusta creer en lo pagano. No le gustan las brujas, ni los hechizos, ni los adivinos. Sabe que el demonio existe y que hay salvación para algunas almas y que el Reino le pertenece a un Padre, un Hijo y un Espíritu Santo. Pero aún así habla de magia y se enamora de magos y sabe que va a acabar en el Infierno. Quizá el demonio de su padre vendrá a recogerlo mientras se esté muriendo, agónico y solo y podrido por dentro en alguna cuneta.

Aún así, es a la magia a la que achaca el mal presentimiento en sus huesos cuando sale el sol. Ha dormido un par de horas y el cuerpo le pesa demasiado.

Algo va a ir mal. Lo nota en el hormigueo bajo sus dedos. Lo nota en la mirada silenciosa de Chainsaw. Lo nota en la cama vacía de Gansey.

Está dejando atrás Monmouth antes de darse cuenta. Se sube al BMW y quema rueda en el asfalto cuando gira loco y poseído en dirección contraria. No está seguro de si se come algún radar, de si le va a llegar una nueva multa a casa por correr como un desquiciado en las calles de la sonámbula Henrietta.

Lo que sí sabe es que llega al gimnasio en tiempo récord. Ahí, a las afueras de la ciudad, donde no va nadie.

A veces se pregunta si Niall Lynch soñó este lugar también, pero el encargado le abre la puerta cojeando y le deja pasar, y Ronan sabe que al menos una cosa en su infancia fue real.

El saco de boxeo es nuevo y está rígido. No importa lo mucho que se haya vendado los nudillos, cada golpe duele horrores. Como si estuviera pegándose con Declan en el aparcamiento del Nino’s en bucle hasta el fin de los días.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —pregunta una vocecita que parece que proviene de una cueva.

Ronan se gira y ve a Noah balanceándose en las cuerdas del ring. Es una visión extraña, como si estuviera a capas traslúcidas. Ronan puede ver sus huesos de mentira bajo su piel de mentira.

Se seca el sudor de la frente, le da la espalda a Czerny y opta por no decir nada. ¿Qué va a decir? ¿En ocasiones quiero desaparecer? ¿A veces creo que no quepo dentro de mi propia piel? ¿Habías pensado mucho en morir antes de morirte de verdad o soy sólo yo?

No tiene que decir nada, no obstante. De todos, el que lee mentes es Noah.

—¿Te sujeto el saco? —pregunta, como si pudiera sujetar siquiera una mota de polvo—. Venga, no seas así.

Ronan se gira de nuevo y se lo encuentra muy cerquita. Joseph Kavinsky tenía los ojos de un refugiado, pero Noah Czerny tiene los ojos de una víctima. Es algo descorazonador.

—¿Qué tal el mes sabático, Casper? —pregunta Ronan sólo por tener algo que decir.

Noah inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Agotador —sonríe—. ¿Y Adam?

Porque Noah sabe, Noah siempre sabe.

Ronan vuelve a su saco, le da un gancho de derecha que podría tumbar a un hombre hecho y derecho.

—Pues, ahí.

No elabora y Noah no se lo pide. A veces las emociones no se pueden extrapolar a palabras. Menos mal que Noah está puto muerto y no necesita que le extrapolen nada de nada.

Se tira un buen rato en el gimnasio, escuchando los peores chistes que Noah tiene en su arsenal y dejando escapar alguna que otra risa entre los dientes.

A veces los fantasmas se confunden con los ángeles de la guarda.

 

 

 

Está en una pista de baloncesto. O bueno, no. Pero su subconsciente está convencido de que lo es. Cemento eterno en mitad de la nada, con el extraño cielo estrellado y unos focos enormes que iluminan la oscuridad. Se gira cuando oye el retumbar de una pelota.

Plat-plat-plat.

Kavinsky le regala una sonrisa.

—¿Nos echamos una partida?

Una partida a qué, Ronan no tiene ni idea. No hay aros, ni postes, ni líneas. Sólo Kavinsky, un balón de baloncesto y aquella luz que les llueve en mitad de la nada.

Juegan. Juegan a algo así como “quítame el balón si tienes cojones”. Ambos tienen demasiados cojones. Y rabia contenida. Se presionan mucho, el sudor resbalándoles por las espaldas y las manos rozándose donde no es prudente.

Ronan se hace con el balón y Kavinsky se hace con la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Ríe, encantado de la vida, antes de inclinarse y decir:

—Tienes que dejarme ir, tío.

A Ronan el balón se le cae de entre las manos. Lo oye retumbar en el cemento.

Plat-plat-plat.

—Qué

Kavinsky le mira a los ojos y pierde la sonrisa por completo.

—Tienes que dejarme ir —repite. Se acerca hasta que sus torsos se tocan y le habla a Ronan al oído—. No me debes nada, Lynch. Tienes que dejarme ir.

Ronan cierra los ojos.

—Estás muerto, K.

—Exacto —responde.

Este Kavinsky es el que vive dentro de su cabeza, el Kavinsky que Ronan pudo haber sido, pero no fue. Esto es lo que no eligió. El Kavinsky de otro universo y otro final y otro hilo de decisiones que no son las que ha tomado Ronan.

Este Kavinsky es una mentira.

—Exacto —repite el muchacho, apartándose de él—. Olvídate, tío. Pasa página.

A Ronan le pesan los brazos, los deja caer inertes a sus lados.

Asiente.

—Ya.

Kavinsky sonríe de lado, socarrón. Y de repente su cara se transforma en otra cosa. Se vuelve roja como el fuego, se vuelve ancha y quemada. Le salen cuernos que se curvan hacia atrás y unos dientes afilados.

—Además, ¿quién coño te iba a querer a ti, Lynch? —gruñe el demonio.

Ronan despierta y no llega al baño a tiempo para vomitar.

 

 

 

El mal presentimiento le estalla en la cara, cómo no. Y cómo le estalla.

La lluvia repiquetea contra los ventanales de Monmouth y Ronan se pasa las manos por la cabeza. Tiene esta sensación, como si le picara todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera sentado sobre una pila de clavos y lo estuvieran pinchando, como si sus articulaciones se hubieran vuelto rígidas de repente.

Hoy es uno de esos días. De los de sentirse irritado y querer destruir todo a su paso.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Adam sale de la cocina-baño-lavandería-universoparalelo con una taza de café. Se bebe la mitad antes siquiera de sentarse en el sofá, porque de Gansey Adam no aceptaría ni los buenos días, pero deberle cosas a Ronan es un párrafo aparte en el contrato de su amistad.

Ronan se reiría si no fuera porque hoy la cabeza le quiere estallar.

—A veces creo que tienes una técnica secreta de análisis sintáctico que no nos quieres contar.

Adam deja su taza en la mesa pequeña frente a la tele (culpa de Gansey, otra vez) y mira los deberes de Ronan por encima. El morado bajo sus ojos es tan brillante como el de las ciruelas de The Barns, sólo que hacen que Adam se parezca más a Noah que a un muchacho sano y vivo.

Ronan se clava los dedos en el muslo, el que no deja de saltar contra el suelo como un tic nervioso.

—Hablando de cosas que no se quieren contar —dice de repente, el tono de su voz amargo y oscuro.

Adam alza la mirada, dándose cuenta también.

Aquí va. El choque de trenes.

—¿Qué os traéis Sargent y tú?

Ronan quiere tragarse las palabras en el mismo instante en el que las dice en la habitación. La lluvia repiquetea más y más fuerte contra las ventanas, y por más barullo que monten, Adam ya le ha oído.

(El mago.)

Su ceño se frunce, sus labios se entreabren.

—¿Blue y yo? —pregunta para alargar la conversación.

Y Ronan ya está en pie de guerra porque no es capaz de actuar como un ser humano normal.

—Sí, Parrish —gruñe. Dice “Parrish” como quien dice “mentiroso” y le duele a sí mismo escucharse—. Sobre Gansey.

El rostro de Adam pierde toda expresión, como cuando Ronan le quitó aquella máscara maldita de las manos y se dedicó a destrozar los sueños de su padre. Adam, de pie, mirando, sin moverse. “No puedo exorcizar a sus demonios”. No, no puede.

Aquí van de nuevo.

—Sobre Gansey —repite Adam sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

Ronan le ríe despectivo.

—No soy imbécil —dice—. Me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os ha vuelto a herir el orgullo?

Los largos dedos de Adam cierran su libro de latín en un movimiento tan elegante que parece ensayado. Ronan ha visto esos nudillos desollados, esas palmas resecas. Ronan ha visto los moretones en el antebrazo y los puños desgastados de sus camisas.

Adam Parrish está en otro mundo y así es como Ronan sabe que esto se va a acabar aquí, ahora.

—No te incumbe, Lynch —responde Adam, todo su acento escondido tras una farsa de voz.

Se están buscando las cosquillas, se están apuñalando a matar. Ronan sonríe de lado en esa mueca que no es de su padre, ni de su madre, ni de Matthew. Es la mueca de Declan y suya, la mueca que produce asco y repulsión.

Chainsaw grazna desde una de las vigas, distante.

—¿Qué pasa, Parrish? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para saberlo?

Adam abre la boca para mentir, Ronan lo sabe. A Adam se le da bien mentir cuando quiere, cuando le conviene. Tiene la mentira en la punta de la lengua, gorda y ácida.

Pero se la traga y Ronan al menos le concede esa pequeña piedad.

—No, a veces no —dice. Y es lo que quiere decir. La puñalada duele como una hijaputa, pero es lo que quiere decir y Ronan aprieta la mandíbula y traga—. A veces no te mereces que te digamos nada.

La lluvia repiquetea contra las ventanas.

—Guau, no necesitas aprender a luchar, ¿eh, Parrish?

Claro que no. Adam es un puto luchador. Un superviviente.

Adam rechista, se pasa una mano por la cabeza.

—Joder, Ronan, no seas puto cabezota —gruñe y luego para sí, más bajito, más suave, como un pensamiento extraviado que no debería salir a la luz, dice—: A veces eres tan... como Blue.

Como Blue.

 _Como Blue_.

Ah.

A Ronan se le aflojan los músculos, se le destensan los hombros.

Como Blue.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Ya veo —dice y le sale tan suave, tan, tan diferente a lo que es un Lynch que hasta Adam se da cuenta. Alza los ojos con urgencia y Ronan lo ve todo como si fuera un espectador en el cine, observando la película de su vida—. Ya entiendo.

Ronan se pone de pie sin siquiera darse cuenta. Tiene frío, tiene calor, no siente nada.

Como Blue.

Por supuesto. Porque Blue es mágica y todos la quieren. Adam. Gansey. Noah. Porque entra en la habitación y las miradas se pierden. Porque entra en la habitación y amplifica la magia. Porque entra en la habitación y Ronan es otra sombra contra el suelo. 

Como Blue.

Pero Ronan no es del todo como Blue Sargent. Ahí está el problema. Ahí está el fallo: Ronan _es como_ ella, pero no _es_ ella y si hay algo que consigue cegar a Adam Parrish además de bosques milenarios y la lealtad y el dinero es—

Pero, ¿y quién coño quiere ser como Ronan, en verdad? ¿Quién quiere ser un capullo, un violento, un suicida? Ronan es la mancha de sangre que no se puede quitar de la camisa, el acto de caridad a regañadientes, el juguete roto que está bien para un rato y el disco rayado del que todo el mundo termina por cansarse.

Cuánta razón tienen.

—Lynch.

Cuánta razón tienen porque nadie quiere ser él. Como él. Como Ronan Lynch. Vaya gilipollez. 

(Ni siquiera Ronan quiere ser como Ronan.)

 _Quién coño te va a querer a ti, Lynch_.

Ronan cruza el salón a zancadas, en trance, con la mente a mil por hora. Busca excusas; para él, para Adam. Para besos que no se explican y miradas que no tienen sentido y palabras que a veces se dicen y malinterpretan.

—Lynch. Joder, _Ronan_.

Adam se debe de levantar del sofá y darse fuerte contra un mueble porque se oye un chirrido y luego la explosión de algo que se cae al suelo. Se gira tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello y ve a Adam mirando hacia atrás, hacia la mesita del café.

Hacia dónde la casita aún sin colgar de Chainsaw se ha estrellado contra la tarima y se le ha desprendido el techo.

La lluvia se calma.

Chainsaw sobrevuela la habitación para pararse sobre su casita y darle suavemente con el pico.

—Ronan…

—No te molestes, Parrish —dice con la voz normal, la de siempre, la del veneno y la muerte y la oscuridad—. Vete cuando pase la tormenta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Coge su abrigo y abandona Monmouth y a Adam Parrish.

 

 

 

Se arrepiente de todo en el mismo instante en el que pone un pie en la calle.

Aun así, no se detiene.

 

 

 

Cabeswater está en silencio cuando irrumpe cual conquistador. Está en silencio cuando le grita, cuando hunde un puño en el tronco de un árbol. Está en silencio mientras diluvia a su alrededor.

Ronan no lo soporta, se adentra en el bosque con la garganta ardiendo, con la voz en grito. Los pájaros salen volando y el viento agita las ramas y no hay una sola palabra en latín que le responda a las acusaciones y a los insultos.

A su alrededor todo está muerto.

Como siempre.

Se deja caer en la hierba con las manos en la cara y se toma un momento para respirar.

La lluvia lo erosiona poco a poco.

—¿Eras tú o él? —pregunta a nadie. Piensa en besos y risas y dedos que se encuentran bajo la mesa. Piensa en Adam diciendo “yo también te miro” y en Adam diciendo “no tengo, pero quiero”. Piensa en Adam y repite en un susurro—: Todo este tiempo, ¿eras tú o él?

Nadie le contesta.

Cuando vuelve a casa el sol se ha puesto, Adam se ha esfumado y la casita de Chainsaw está en mitad de su cama, el techo clavado nuevamente.

 

 

 

Matthew le trae una pizza de Nino’s. Hace un frío de cojones de repente y la tormenta lleva no queriendo amainar durante días, pero Matthew se planta en The Barns con una caja de pizza caliente y los hoyuelos marcados en las mejillas.

—Hola —dice, empujando la caja contra el pecho de Ronan y entrando en la casa—. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Ronan lo que tiene es una resaca descomunal de haberse tirado bebiendo desde el viernes. Lleva escondido en The Barns desde entonces y se ha visto obligado a cogerle el móvil a Gansey después de veintitrés llamadas perdidas por miedo a que llamase a la policía. O al FBI.

Matthew se cuela en la cocina y se sube a la encimera de un salto. Es lo más vivo que ha habido en esta casa desde hace años, así que Ronan se toma un momento para mirarlo y no creerse que Matthew Lynch haya salido de sus propios sueños.

Después abre la caja y coge un trozo de pizza. Lleva piña.

—Declan envía saludos —dice Matthew, balanceando las piernas y llevándose el trozo con más queso a la boca.

Ronan gruñe.

—Para ti, seguramente.

Matthew le da un puntapié suavecito en el lado.

—No seas capullo —contesta—. Además, puedo enseñarte el mensaje. Te mencionaba a ti también.

Se quedan en silencio después de eso, masticando con ganas y llenando la cocina de vida. Son tan eclécticos como la decoración, Matthew y él. Tan fuera de lugar como la tostadora sin enchufe y, a la vez, tan en su salsa como el microondas que funciona con magia.

Se terminan la pizza de forma fugaz, y parece que llevaran prisa. Bueno, parece que Ronan llevara prisa (que la lleva, aunque no sabe por qué). Matthew le mira un rato, sus ojos azules redondos y amplios. Ojos de Aurora.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta.

Ronan baja la comida con un vaso de agua del grifo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que estaba mal?

A veces se tiene que congratular en la forma en la que se expresa. Sin mentir, pero sin decir toda la verdad. Es el juego de la evasión y Ronan casi (casi) lo tiene perfeccionado.

Matthew se baja de la encimera y le coge la manga del jersey.

—Eh —suspira bajito—, que soy tu hermano y te quiero.

No ofrece ninguna otra respuesta, ninguna explicación. _Te quiero_ , esas dos palabras que los hermanos Lynch no se dicen. _Te quiero_ , esas dos palabras que Ronan cree que no se merece absolutamente de nadie.

Enrosca un brazo sobre los hombros de Matthew y lo acerca un poquito.

No es un abrazo.

(Sí, sí que lo es.)

 

 

 

No es que Adam tenga la culpa.

Bueno, lo mismo un poco sí que tiene.

Pero no es el único y Ronan lo sabe y se odia tantísimo por ser un auténtico idiota que—

 

 

 

El cielo ha decidido que no deje de llover nunca. Lo cual es una auténtica putada, porque ahora Ronan tiene que resguardarse en el jodido porche de esta casa y parece como que está esperando a alguien. Aún no se ha decidido entre si quiere esperar a alguien o si está ahí en modo berrinche.

—Serpiente —gruñe una voz a sus espaldas y Ronan se gira en los escalones. La bruja tiene una ceja en lo alto y cara de pocos amigos (lo cual probablemente sea cierto)—. ¿Vas a echar raíces? Porque no me va lo de tener adolescentes con cara de perro en la puerta de mi puta casa.

Calla es muy zorra cuando quiere. Ronan hace como que sí, pero en el fondo no le cae tan mal.

—Te lo digo en un par de minutos, que vuestros escalones hippies son súper cómodos.

La mujer pone los ojos en blanco tan, tan fuerte que corre peligro de que se le caigan de las cuencas. Entonces se mete dentro del número trescientos de Fox Way y cierra de un portazo.

Nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que la puerta se abre y sale Sargent.

—Eh —dice y nada más. Un simple “eh”.

Ronan se encoge de hombros e intenta no mirarla cuando se sienta a su lado.

La lluvia cae y cae y cae.

—Quiero un helado —dice Ronan de repente. Hace como menos mil grados y la lluvia es fría de huevos, pero suelta el comentario igual.

Blue asiente.

—Buen plan —dice—. Conduces tú.

Se meten en el BMW corriendo para no mojarse.

 

 

 

La cantidad de helado que puede ingerir la enana esta es escalofriante. Ronan no entiende cómo no se le ha congelado el cerebro aún. ¿Es mágica para esto también o es un don especial? No es que se lo vaya a preguntar. Nunca.

Blue se mete una cucharada de vainilla praliné en la boca y dice:

—Calla dice que no necesitamos una serpiente de mascota, que por favor no te vuelvas a plantar en el porche de casa.

Ronan juguetea con las pepitas de chocolate en su copa.

—No me mientas —le responde—. Esa mujer no diría “por favor” en la puta vida.

Blue le concede el tanto con un asentimiento de cabeza y sigue a lo suyo, zampándose la copa enorme que se ha pedido y que ha dejado que pagase Ronan por “única vez en tu vida, Lynch, no te acostumbres”.

Ahora o nunca.

—El secreto que tenéis Adam y tú —empieza— sobre Gansey.

Blue hace como que mastica suavemente.

Nadie mastica el helado.

—Ah, Adam me advirtió que esto iba a ocurrir —suspira—. Mira, Ronan…

—No quiero saberlo —se apresura a decir porque es verdad. No quiere; no es asunto suyo. Adam tiene razón, ¿por qué iba la gente a contarle cosas? No se lo merece—. Ni siquiera quería que Parrish me lo dijera.

Hace una pausa, recalcula el plan.

(El plan es que no hay plan, pero Ronan tiene un mísero ápice de dignidad en algún sitio. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta, quizá. Así que al menos se piensa las cosas esta vez.)

—Gansey no es del todo estúpido.

Blue se ríe.

—Claro.

—He dicho _del todo_ , gusano. —Hace una pausa, se lleva una cucharada de helado a la boca. Traga—. Lo mismo te sorprende, pero el chaval se da cuenta de las cosas. Y vosotros no estáis precisamente como para alardear de interpretación.

Los secretos de los demás no son cosa de Ronan. Ni siquiera los secretos de los que a veces le hacen partícipe. Y está un poco harto de los secretos.

Nunca pensó que tendría algo en común con Declan.

Blue se mira las manos y respira hondo.

—Adam se echa la culpa —dice de repente—. Lo cual es tan… _Adam_.

Ronan frunce el ceño. Quiere hacerle la pregunta, quiere decirle “ha hablado contigo entonces”, quiere regalarle un mohín a Sargent e implorar un “qué te ha dicho”.

—Parrish y su puto complejo de mártir —gruñe en en su lugar. Deja su helado en la mesa para frotarse la cara con ansias, en bucle—. El capullo del grupo soy yo, no entiendo por qué le cuesta pillarlo.

Blue apoya la barbilla en la mano y le mira desinteresada.

—Sois un par de subnormales, ahí, a tope.

Ronan le tira una pepita de chocolate a la cara.

—No me hagas hablar de ti y de mi patético compañero de piso.

Blue no se inmuta mucho, pero las mejillas se le colorean ligeramente. Es bueno saber que Ronan no es el único con relaciones complicadas. Así, en general.

Se quedan mirándose un rato a los ojos sin parpadear y Ronan sonríe socarrón cuando Sargent se aparta con un gruñido para frotarse los ojos resecos.

—Adam es un poco tarado con esto del cariño —dice.

Escoge “cariño”, pero lo que en realidad quiere decir es “afecto”. Es “amor”.

Ronan se encoge de hombros.

—No es el único —grazna, más por hábito que por cabreo—. No es fácil ser…

Extraño.

Diferente.

 _Gay_.

No lo dice y la palabra cuelga expectante sobre sus cabezas. Al menos Blue no le pide que la mencione, que la reconozca.

Aún no.

—Ya —dice ella—. Pero Adam lo lleva peor, ¿no crees?

Ronan se mira las manos. Las tiene algo mejor que las últimas veces. Hay pequeñas cicatrices y quemaduras y moretones, pero no son la obra suprematista de hace un mes, de intentar hacerle un hogar a un sueño.

Ojalá poder hacerle un hogar a Adam Parrish. Un hogar de verdad.

 

 

 

Esa noche Niall le espera con el violín al hombro. Declan le espera de pie y brazos cruzados. Matthew y Aurora le esperan sentados en la hierba, con idénticas sonrisas.

Ronan tiene un violín en una mano y un bodhrán en la otra.

—Para ti —dice, y le alcanza el bodhrán a Declan. Es casi igual al que tenía cuando eran críos. Casi igual al que Declan destrozó contra su rodilla hace años, cuando tuvieron aquella horrible pelea sobre Dios sabe qué meses antes de que mataran a Niall.

El Declan del sueño coge el instrumento, lo mira, lo toca. No sonríe porque Declan ya no le sonríe a Ronan, pero hay algo en su mirada. Algo nuevo y algo que Ronan jamás pensó que querría volver a ver en su hermano mayor.

—Toquemos, mo leanbh —sonríe Niall. Entonces mira a Declan y corrige—: Leanaí.

Dos violines suenan en mitad del bosque, un bodhrán se incorpora para marcar el tiempo, un par de manos que hacen palmas y risas que se convierten en letra. Los árboles se agitan en latín y en un idioma que sólo conocen los soñadores. Los instrumentos se vuelven perfectos y dorados como los rizos de Matthew y el cabello de Aurora.

Es un cuento de hadas, un cuento de hadas que sólo puede ser real en un sueño. Y por una vez Ronan se aprovecha de ello. Por una vez sueña que su familia no son fragmentos, sino un todo.

Cabeswater le habla.

Entre los árboles, unos ojos de refugiado y una sonrisa socarrona se van alejando poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Al despertar, Ronan tiene un violín en la mano.

Es su nombre el que está tallado en la madera.

 

 

 

La idea lo asalta mientras termina “La guerra de las Galias”. Es otra de las tantas ideas que normalmente acabarían descartadas como basura, o que deberían acabar descartadas como basura. Pero esta idea tiene suerte. Ronan no escucha mucho a los demás, mucho menos a sí mismo.

No es nada nuevo. No es nada que no haya hecho antes. Es algo complicado de cojones porque el puto Hondayota no tiene reproductor de CD y las cintas han alcanzado el nivel de reliquias prehistóricas.

Pero Ronan no está pensando en nada de esto cuando coge un casete virgen de un cajón, lo mete en la antigualla que es la minicadena de The Barns y se pone a grabar música en una compilación que está muy tentado de titular “la épica historia de dos magos subnormales”.

Le toma la tarde entera y César empieza a coger polvo en el alféizar de la ventana.

 

 

 

Al final, con letra apretujada y desinteresada, la titula: “para cuando te aburras”.

 

 

 

Hay pocas cosas sobre las que tiene conocimientos íntimos. El laberinto que era la mente de Niall Lynch, la curvatura de los nudillos de Declan Lynch, el interior de la boca de Adam Parrish, la aceptación en la sonrisa de Richard Gansey.

Ronan sabe un poco de todo y mucho de nada. Sabe muchas cosas que no debería saber y muchas otras que le gustaría olvidar. Todo es contradictorio, como él. Como la familia de Blue Sargent. Como la existencia de Noah Czerny.

Entre los laberínticos recodos de conocimientos inútiles que hay en su mente, Ronan guarda bajo llave la habilidad aprendida de forzar la puerta de un coche y dejar un casete en el asiento del conductor.

 

 

 

Noah aparece a su lado, un cuerpo delgado y huesudo que no es más que un recuerdo de lo que solía ser. Mira hacia arriba con ojos velados y mejillas ahuecadas y labios de hielo. Está frío frío frío en la noche de otoño y Ronan lo siente a través de su cazadora de cuero.

—Es una noche muy bonita —dice con voz queda, de ultratumba.

Ronan se apoya contra el parabrisas y cruza los tobillos sobre el capó.

—Hace un frío de cojones.

Noah se ríe, hace como que se apretuja contra Ronan, extiende una mano como si pudiera tocar las estrellas.

No dice nada durante un rato y de repente:

—¿Vas a dejar de tener miedo?

Podría preguntar a qué refiere porque Ronan le tiene miedo a muchas cosas. Le tiene miedo a las alergias de Gansey y a los poderes de Blue y a las mejillas de Adam. Le tiene miedo al legado de su padre y a fallarle a su madre y a su hermano. Le tiene miedo a ser como es.

Noah lo está mirando con su característica tristeza.

—No creo —contesta al final, y lo dice bajito porque a lo mejor así se convence de que esta confesión no es real.

Los dedos de Noah están helados donde se cierran alrededor de los de Ronan.

—Yo estoy muerto —dice—. Estoy muerto y no volveré a comer helado jamás y lo único que puede hacerme daño es aquello que más miedo me da. —Hace una pausa para mirar a las estrellas, para seguir el vuelo de una luciérnaga solitaria—. Los sentimientos apestan.

Ronan le regala una risa amarga ahogada por la nariz. Mete la mano que Noah no le está sujetando dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y reprime un escalofrío.

—A mí me gustan los tíos.

Súbito. Sin pensar. Una confesión que no era lo que quería decir, pero que aquí en mitad del campo parece que no la ha dicho nunca.

Pero está ahí, en el aire. Es un sonido que se le cuela en la memoria, algo imborrable que se ha dicho a sí mismo, a otra persona en voz alta por primera vez.

Está tentado de decirlo de nuevo, pero no lo hace.

Noah suspira, paciente.

—Gracias —dice de repente.

Sus ojos brillan. Ronan alza una ceja.

—¿Por salir del armario? —gruñe.

Noah pone los ojos en blanco espectacularmente. Debe haberlo aprendido de Blue.

—Por considerarme una persona.

Se quedan mirando las estrellas hasta que Ronan cree que va a morir de hipotermia. Entonces se baja del coche y dice: eres un capullo, Czerny. Lo dice con más cariño y afecto del que quiere, del que se permite.

Pero Noah ya no está ahí cuando se da la vuelta.

 

 

 

La basura se apila en Monmouth Manufacturing; restos de madera y clavos torcidos y botes de barniz.

La lluvia cae sobre los ochos dibujados en el aparcamiento; nadie los ha vuelto a trazar con la rueda del coche.

Unas flores de ensueño crecen en la tumba de Joseph Kavinsky; nadie se explica qué son o cómo han llegado ahí.

Cabeswater susurra en latín sólo para quien esté lo suficientemente atento; sus murmullos son ablativos absolutos.

La campana de Aglionby repiquetea repiquetea repiquetea a lo lejos, seguida del motor a todo gas de un BMW negro.

 

 

 

Esto es lo que ocurre:

Ronan se sube a una escalera y cuelga la casita reparada de Chainsaw en la viga de su habitación. Ha dejado de llover (por fin) y aunque el frío sigue pelando a todo el que se aventure por las calles de Henrietta, Ronan abre una de las ventanitas superiores para que Chainsaw pueda entrar a Monmouth y a su casa de madera.

Se tira la mañana viéndola sacar objetos de colores del fondo de la papelera y subirlas hasta su casa, apilándolas en un orden que sólo Chainsaw entiende. Que sólo Ronan entendería. Un orden en el que no hay orden, un plan en el que no hay plan. Como los sueños.

Está con las manos en los bolsillos, rezongando en mitad de la habitación, cuando alguien llama a su puerta.

—Ahora no, Dick —dice, sólo por molestar. Sólo por ver a Chainsaw volar de arriba hacia abajo un rato más, poblando su nueva casa y abandonando la jaula.

—No soy Gansey.

Ronan se gira.

No, no es Gansey.

Es Adam, con sus pómulos y sus pecas y sus ojeras. Con sus jerseys y sus suéteres finos como el papel y la elegancia de un aristócrata. Entra en la habitación sin permiso, pero Ronan a veces cree que Adam nunca ha necesitado permiso para entrar en su vida.

Qué vergüenza; empieza a hablar como Gansey.

—Hay una canción en la cinta —dice Adam con voz suave, sus dedos largos dándole vueltas a un casete negro del que Ronan se avergüenza un poquito. La tinta de la etiqueta está borrosa.

Ronan sabe de qué canción habla. De la que no va en coña. De la que está escondida entre música terrible, entre la Murder Squash Song y las covers de Whitney Houston. Esa que suena a irlandés y habla de soñadores.

Ronan puede cantar esa canción en dos tonos diferentes; Adam sólo tiene que pedírselo.

—Hay una canción en la cinta —concede Ronan con el corazón en la garganta y los puños detrás de la espalda.

Adam da un paso hacia él. Y otro. Y otro. Sólo se detiene cuando están juntos y mezclados, la punta de sus narices tocándose. Ronan cuenta las exhalaciones y se promete no meter la pata esta vez; se promete que más allá de lo que quiera y lo que deje de querer, Adam es quien va a tomar la decisión aquí y ahora.

Monmouth se vuelve de colores durante un segundo y el aletear de Chainsaw le descubre a Ronan el pastel. Adam, no obstante, mira por encima del hombro de Ronan y su cara parece un caleidoscopio. Sus labios se entreabren y deja escapar un “oh” muy suavecito. 

La colección de objetos brillantes de Chainsaw contra el sol de media tarde debe ser como ver la Aurora Boreal de día.

Ronan suspira, deshace un puño y toca el jersey de Adam. El que tiene sobre una camiseta roja que probablemente dice “coca-cola” en el pecho.

Adam lo mira con los ojos brillando, tan alienígena como la primera vez que se vieron.

—Me gusta esa canción —dice de repente, sin aire.

Ronan le permite a sus dedos avanzar hasta doblarse en la curva de la cintura de Adam.

—A mí me gustas tú.

Esto es lo que ocurre:

Adam no sonríe, pero sus ojos sí. Se inclina hacia adelante. Apoya los labios sobre los de Ronan.

El mundo se detiene cuando respiran a la vez.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /cae muerta


End file.
